Newborn
by Kang Hyena
Summary: "This is our new beginning." –Kris. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I was born for this." -Tao. Sequel dari "The Beauty and The Wolves".
1. Prolog

**Newborn **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : M

**Summary** :

"This is our new beginning." –Kris | "There's nothing to be afraid of. I was born for this." -Tao | Sequel dari The Beauty and The Wolves.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Ini adalah _sequel_ dari "_**The Beauty and The Wolves**_". Ini baru _prolog_nya, _chapter pertama_nya belum aku ketik sama sekali.

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini ya.

_Enjoy!_ :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prolog **

"_Yes, I do_."

.

.

.

.

"_Welcome to your new world. This is our new beginning, Baby_."

.

.

.

.

"_It's okay_, Kris. Lanjutkan saja, aku tahu kau tidak akan menyakitiku."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan, Sayang?"

"Kurasa kita harus membeli tempat tidur baru, Kris. Kau benar-benar menghancurkannya."

.

.

.

.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

.

.

"Dia memiliki sisi buas milik Kris, Tao. Aku tidak yakin kau mampu menanganinya."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bersumpah akan mengeluarkan makhluk itu darimu."

"Makhluk?! Astaga, Kris! Demi Tuhan, dia anak kita! Jangan pernah kau coba untuk mengeluarkannya!"

.

.

.

.

"Tao, kau yakin akan makan itu?"

"Dia lapar dan dia butuh makan. Jika hanya ini yang bisa diterima olehnya, aku akan memakan ini untuknya."

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan nama untuknya?"

"Namanya Wu Yi Zu. Tapi nama panggilannya Ace."

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus memilih salah satu, Kris. Tubuh manusia Tao tidak akan bertahan."

"Selamatkan Ace! Kumohon, selamatkan dia!"

.

.

.

.

"_Welcome back, Baby_."

.

.

.

.

"Hentikan! Kami datang bukan untuk berkelahi. Kami butuh bantuan kalian."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bantu kami menghadapi para _Hunter_."

"_Hunter_?"

.

.

.

"Mereka menginginkan dia karena dia unik, Tao."

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan dia pergi."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

_So, what do you guys think? _

Oya, sekedar informasi _fic_ ini memiliki _rated M scene_ di dalamnya XD

_Chapter_ pertamanya belum aku ketik, masih berupa ide kasar di kertas. Semoga saja aku punya waktu untuk cepat melanjutkan _chapter_ pertamanya ya :D

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	2. Chapter Pertama

**Newborn **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : M

**Summary** :

"This is our new beginning." –Kris | "There's nothing to be afraid of. I was born for this." -Tao | Sequel dari The Beauty and The Wolves.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Genderswitch for Kim Jaejoong and Kim Heechul. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

_**Inspired by Twilight : Breaking Dawn. If you don't like it, just simply leave it. No one has forced you to read this fic. **_

_**You've been warned. Don't you dare to bash this fic. **_

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Terima kasih untuk seluruh _review_nya. Aku tidak menyangka responnya akan sangat positif. Terima kasih banyak :')

_Enjoy_ :D

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 **

Tao tengah menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin. Saat ini dirinya tengah berada di sebuah butik untuk mencari baju pengantin yang cocok untuk dirinya. Di luar sana ibunya dan Jaejoong tengah menunggu. Bahkan Tao masih bisa mendengar suara ibunya dan juga Jaejoong tengah mengobrol

Tao menggerutu pelan melihat dirinya yang mengenakan _wedding dress_ saat ini. Ini semua akibat ide gila ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk memakai gaun, ibunya dulu pernah bilang pada Tao bahwa dia sangat ingin anak perempuan, namun sayangnya anaknya adalah laki-laki yaitu Tao. Tapi walaupun Tao anak laki-laki, ibunya pernah memakaikan Tao gaun sewaktu dia masih kecil dulu dan ibunya sangat suka melihat Tao memakai gaun.

Tao menghembuskan nafas kasar sambil melihat penampilannya dengan gaun dari segala sisi. Sebenarnya gaun itu terlihat cocok di tubuh Tao, Tao memang memiliki tubuh yang agak kurus dan ramping jadi gaun itu bisa masuk dalam tubuhnya. Selain itu Tao mengenakan gaun dengan _size_ yang cukup besar. Tao merapikan _wedding veil_ yang menutupi kepalanya, secara keseluruhan dia terlihat mempesona. Hanya saja Tao sangat malu untuk keluar dan bertemu dengan ibunya serta Jaejoong.

"Taozi? _Dear_, kenapa kamu lama sekali di dalam sana?"

Suara ibunya membuat Tao berhenti memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan cermin. Tao menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dia berbalik dan membuka tirai tempatnya mengganti pakaian.

Tepat ketika keseluruhan tirai terbuka dan sosok Tao muncul dari balik tirai dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit cemberut. Ibu Tao –Heechul menjerit gembira saat melihat Tao, wanita itu melompat menghampiri Tao lalu memegang bahunya dan memutarnya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Kyaaa! Kau terlihat begitu manis, _Baby_ Panda. Oh, tunggu sampai ayahmu melihat ini." kata ibunya gembira.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap ibunya dengan raut wajah kesal, tapi ibunya justru memekik lagi dan mencubit pipi Tao karena Tao terlihat sangat _cute_.

Jaejoong tertawa, "Heechul benar, Tao. Kau terlihat sangat manis."

Tao semakin cemberut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, dia menatap ibunya. "_Mommy,_ aku tidak usah memakai gaun ya?"

Heechul berdecak pelan, "Kau ini bicara apa? Gaun ini terlihat sangat cocok di tubuhmu, Tao. Aku yakin sekali Kris akan sangat terpesona padamu."

"Tapi, aku tidak mau memakai gaun, _Mom_~" rengek Tao.

Heechul menyipitkan matanya, "Eits, kau sudah akan menikah. Kau tidak boleh masih bersikap manja pada _Mommy_."

Tao menggembungkan pipinya, "Apa maksudnya itu? Kan tidak ada larangan yang melarang orang yang akan menikah untuk bermanja pada ibunya sendiri."

Heechul berdecak pelan, "Kau harus bermanja hanya pada calon suamimu. Kau ini bagaimana. Dan jangan terlalu manja, Tao. Kau kan akan menikah."

Tao memutar bola matanya, "Terserah _Mommy_ saja. Intinya aku ingin melepaskan gaun ini."

Heechul mengangguk, "Baiklah. Nanti _Mommy_ akan bilang pada petugas di sini untuk membungkus gaun itu."

Tao melirik ibunya, "_Mom_, kalau kau tetap bersikeras untuk memakaikanku gaun di hari pernikahanku nanti, aku bersumpah aku akan kabur di hari pernikahanku."

Heechul memutar bola matanya, "_Yeah, try me_."

.

.

.

.

Tao tengah berada di kamarnya saat ini. Di luar hari sudah mulai terlihat gelap karena sudah beranjak malam. Tao melirik ke arah jendela kamarnya, dia mengharapkan kehadiran Kris saat ini. Tao memang belum bertemu dengan Kris selama beberapa hari belakangan lantaran dia sibuk menyiapkan hari pernikahannya.

Tao berjalan menghampiri jendela yang ada di kamarnya dan membukanya. Tao menjulurkan tubuhnya keluar dengan bertumpu pada bingkai jendela. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain pepohonan yang rimbun dan bergoyang kesana kemari akibat tertiup angin. Tao mencoba memicingkan matanya agar lebih fokus, namun akhirnya dia menyerah karena dia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Tao menghela nafas pelan dan menutup kembali jendela kamarnya. Tao berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya, dia menyambar ponselnya lalu mengutak-atiknya sebentar kemudian dia menempelkannya ke telinga. Jika memang malam ini Kris tidak datang lagi, mungkin dia bisa menghubunginya saja.

Tao meremas-remas bantal yang berada di pangkuannya sambil menunggu panggilannya dijawab.

_**Trek **_

"Kris?" sapa Tao langsung.

"_Hallo? Ini Tao ya? Hei Tao, ini Chanyeol. Aku ingin bilang padamu kalau Kris sed–" _

Tao sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya saat dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut di seberang sana, bahkan Tao juga bisa mendengar suara Kris yang berseru _'Kembalikan ponselku!'_ lalu disusul suara benda-benda jatuh, geraman, dan suara tawa.

"_Hallo? Kau masih ada di sana, Tao? Ini Suho." _

"Eer, ya aku masih di sini." kata Tao dengan nada agak canggung. Tao masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara Kris di seberang sana dan juga suara benda-benda jatuh lainnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Tao.

Tao bisa mendengar suara tawa Suho, _"Kami hanya sedang menyiapkan pesta untuk Kris." _

"Pesta?"

"_Oh, kau tahulah. Pesta lajang. Kris adalah Alpha kami, dan lagipula dia adalah yang pertama menikah di antara kami." _

"Oh, itu. Memangnya pestanya seperti apa?"

"_Well, seperti–" _

"_JANGAN BICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK PADA TAO-KU!" _

Tao langsung menjauhkan ponselnya saat dia mendengar suara Kris yang menggelegar di seberang sana. Tao sedikit mengusap telinganya yang berdenging. Tao mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang berasal semakin dekat dengan ponselnya, kemudian sambungan telepon itupun terputus.

Tao menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Dasar serigala."

.

.

.

.

Dan kemudian hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Kris dan Tao.

Tao sudah selesai bersiap untuk pernikahannya, dia berdiri di dalam ruang tunggunya dengan gugup. Tao memakai _tuxedo_ berwarna putih dan juga _wedding veil_ di kepalanya. Akhirnya setelah pemaksaan dan rengekan Tao selama berhari-hari ibu Tao setuju untuk membiarkan Tao tidak memakai gaun dan mengizinkan Tao memakai _tuxedo_, tapi ibunya tetap bersikeras agar Tao memakai _wedding veil_nya. Tao sudah menyerah untuk membujuk ibunya dan akhirnya Tao hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah untuk permintaan ibunya yang satu itu.

Tao menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, dia terlihat tidak buruk dengan _wedding veil_ dan _tuxedo_nya. Walaupun mungkin ini adalah kombinasi pakaian yang aneh, tapi Tao sama sekali tidak terlihat aneh. Tao justru terlihat mempesona.

Tao menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat dia mengingat mulai hari ini dirinya akan sah menjadi milik Kris. Sejak kemarin, ibunya sudah memberinya berbagai macam tips agar Tao tidak terlalu menderita di '_malam pertama_'nya nanti. Ugh, jangan tanya Tao darimana ibunya mendapatkan semua pengetahuan itu. Tao bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu semua, dan mendengarkan tips serta nasihat dari ibunya justru membuat Tao menjadi semakin pusing.

Tao menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dia benar-benar butuh ketenangan saat ini. Jangan sampai dirinya pingsan di depan pastur karena terlalu tegang. Tao duduk di kursi yang ada di sana kemudian mulai mengatur nafasnya.

_Tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik nafas, hembus– _

_**Cklek **_

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Tao dari proses mengatur nafasnya. Tao langsung berdiri saat dia melihat ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

Ayahnya –Hangeng, menghampiri Tao dengan mata yang terfokus pada Tao. "Kau kelihatan luar biasa, _Dear_. _Daddy_ bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengenalimu."

Tao terkekeh, "_Well_, mungkin itu karena _wedding veil _ini." kata Tao sambil menunjuk _wedding veil_ yang menutupi wajahnya.

Hangeng tertawa, lalu dia tersenyum menatap Tao. "Baiklah, sebelum kita keluar. _Daddy_ boleh memelukmu kan? Setidaknya pelukan terakhir _Daddy_ untuk panda kecil _Daddy_ yang akan menikah."

Tao tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk ayahnya. "Selamanya aku tetap panda kecilmu, _Dad_."

Hangeng tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari sini sebelum orang-orang mengira _Daddy_ membawamu kabur."

Tao tertawa, dia menggandeng lengan ayahnya dan berjalan keluar bersama.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan gereja dengan ayahnya. Tepat ketika Tao melewati ambang pintu, Tao bisa melihat seisi gereja. Tao melihat Lay yang tengah memainkan piano dengan sangat indah, teman-temannya dan para _werewolf_ Exorian di kursi deretan paling depan, lalu ada ibunya yang duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, teman-teman dan keluarga dari Tao, dan terakhir adalah Yunho yang berdiri di sebelah Kris.

Tao menahan nafasnya saat dia melihat Kris yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ yang sama dengannya, hanya saja Kris tidak mengenakan _wedding veil_ dan membawa bunga seperti Tao. Pria itu tersenyum pada Tao dan Tao baru sadar kalau rambut Kris bertambah panjang, dan pria itu mengecatnya menjadi berwarna pirang madu yang terlihat seperti warna emas, sama dengan warna mata Kris.

Tao menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Sial, melihat Kris yang tampak begitu menawan bisa membuat Tao pingsan. Tao mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan ayahnya saat mereka semakin dekat dengan altar.

Dan akhirnya ayah Tao melepaskan tangan Tao dan memberikannya pada Kris, "Kau harus menjaga putraku baik-baik."

Kris tersenyum dengan menawan, "_I will, Dad_."

Oke Tao merasa semakin panik saat Kris menatapnya dan tersenyum dengan sangat menawan. Aduh Tao mulai merasa perutnya diisi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu saat Kris menarik lembut tangannya agar menghadap ke arah pastur di hadapan mereka.

Kemudian prosesi pernikahan itupun dimulai. Tao hanya diam dan menunduk, dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apapun yang diucapkan oleh sang pastur, dia terlalu gugup saat ini. Tao hampir yakin bahwa dia sudah mematahkan setidaknya satu dua tangkai bunga yang dipegangnya karena dia mencengkramnya terlalu erat.

"_Yes, I do_."

Suara Kris yang berasal dari sebelahnya berhasil mengembalikan Tao ke kesadarannya. Dia mendongak menatap sang pastur yang tengah mengucapkan janji pernikahan untuk Tao lalu setelah selesai pastur itu menatapnya.

Tao menarik nafas dalam, ini dia saatnya. Setelah Tao mengucapkan tiga kata itu, Tao resmi menjadi milik Kris.

Tao menatap sang pastur, "_Yes, I do_."

Sang pastur tersenyum lalu dia menatap Kris, "_You may kiss your bride_."

Tao tersentak mendengarnya. Oh tidak dia melupakan yang satu ini! Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa kalau di akhir upacara pernikahan Kris akan mencium dirinya?! Ugh, ini karena terlalu gugup Tao jadi dia melupakan hal ini.

Tao semakin gugup saat dia merasakan Kris memegang bahunya dan memutar tubuh Tao agar menghadapnya. Tao mendongak saat Kris membuka _wedding veil_nya, Tao bisa melihat Kris tengah tersenyum padanya.

"_Now, this is our new beginning, Baby_." bisik Kris lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao.

Tao merasakan bibir Kris yang memang panas itu menempel di bibirnya yang sedikit gemetar karena gugup. Tao benar-benar merasa dirinya akan pingsan saat dia merasakan Kris melumat kecil bibirnya sebelum melepaskannya.

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya, "_You'll get your real kiss tonight, Babe. Prepare yourself_." kata Kris lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ugh, bumi, tolong telan Tao sekarang juga sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah upacara pemberkatan di gereja, acara beralih ke halaman belakang gereja. Beberapa teman-teman lama Tao datang untuk memberikannya selamat. Dan tak jarang teman-teman Tao juga mengatakan bahwa Tao sangat beruntung bisa menikah dengan orang seperti Kris.

Tao menatap sekeliling, sekarang acara dansa sudah dimulai dan setiap sudut lantai dansa penuh dengan pasangan yang berdansa ke sana kemari. Tao bisa melihat Kai yang berdansa dengan sangat indah dengan Kyungsoo yang kelihatan kebingungan mengimbanginya, lalu ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang sibuk merebutkan sepotong _cake_ di tangan Baekhyun, Suho dan Lay yang berdansa dengan anggun, Chen dan Xiumin yang duduk bersebelahan dan tidak berdansa, dan terakhir Sehun dan Luhan yang sibuk mengobrol.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?"

Suara Kris yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Tao menoleh. Namun Tao kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan karena wajah Kris yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya, bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Ti-Tidak, aku hanya memperhatikan mereka yang sedang berdansa." kata Tao.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau mau berdansa?" tanya Kris dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Tao, Kris langsung menyeretnya ke lantai dansa.

Kris memegang pinggang dan satu tangan Tao sementara Tao memegang bahu Kris. "Aku tidak bisa berdansa, Kris. Aku akan mempermalukan kita." bisik Tao.

Kris menggeleng, "_You won't, Baby. Trust me, just follow my footstep_."

Tao menunduk dan berusaha untuk mengikuti arah langkah kaki Kris. Tak lama kemudian dia mulai menguasai gerakannya dan sibuk berdansa berputar-putar bersama Kris.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak sore dan akhirnya pesta itupun berakhir. Saat ini Tao tengah berada di tengah-tengah tamunya untuk melempar rangkaian bunga yang dipegangnya. Tao membalikkan tubuhnya lalu dia mengayunkan bunga yang dipegangnya sekuat tenaga. Kemudian Tao kembali berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mendapatkan bunga miliknya. Tao bersorak gembira bersama yang lainnya saat dia melihat Lay yang mendapatkan bunga itu.

Tao tertawa saat melihat _werewolf_ Exorian lainnya langsung menghampiri Suho dan menepuk-nepuk bahu dan punggung Suho dengan keras sambil bersorak. Suho berusaha menghindar dari mereka, sementara Lay ikut tertawa sambil memegang rangkaian bunga itu di tangannya.

Akhirnya setelah seluruh tamu pulang, ibu Tao langsung menarik Tao untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih santai.

Ibunya menepuk bahu Tao, "Nah, bersiaplah untuk _honeymoon_mu, oke?"

Tao menatap ibunya, "_Mommy_ tahu kemana aku akan pergi?"

Ibunya mengangkat bahu, "Hanya Kris yang tahu. _Mommy _tidak tahu apa-apa."

Tao menggembungkan pipinya, tapi dia menurut saja saat ibunya membawanya ke arah Kris yang juga telah berganti baju dan menunggunya di sebelah mobil milik Kris.

Ibunya mendorong Tao ke arah Kris, "Bersenang-senanglah."

.

.

Tao menatap Kris saat mereka sudah melaju di dalam mobil. "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke villa milik Yunho yang terletak di pinggir pantai. Kami sering pergi ke sana saat liburan." jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa tempatnya jauh?"

"Tidak terlalu. Tenang saja, kita pasti masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk memulai malam pertama kita." Kris menatap Tao lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua jam, mereka sampai di villa milik Yunho. Villa itu terletak di pinggir kota, dan cukup jauh dari pemukiman lainnya. Tao menatap villa di hadapannya. Villa itu didominasi warna coklat karena terbuat dari kayu. Kelihatannya para Exorian menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kayu.

Tao berjalan memasuki villa dan menatap sekeliling villa. Secara keseluruhan villa itu memang bagus, dan mewah. Tao berjalan mengitari villa, dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Kris yang tengah berjalan mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Tao sedikit tersentak saat dia merasa Kris memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau suka villanya?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk samar.

Kris membalik tubuh Tao kemudian menggendongnya _bridal style_ menuju ke arah kamar mereka. Kris berjalan dengan sangat cepat sehingga Tao sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berada di kamar dan terbaring di atas ranjang.

Tao menatap Kris yang berdiri di pinggir ranjang dan mulai melepas kemejanya.

"Malam ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur, Tao."

_Oh, dear. _

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

Oke, _chapter_ depan ada _rated M scene_! XD

Aku masih butuh meditasi mendalam untuk membuat _rated M scene_ pertamaku, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau _chapter_ berikutnya mungkin '_sedikit_' lama. XD

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	3. Chapter Kedua

**Newborn **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : M

**Summary** :

"This is our new beginning." –Kris | "There's nothing to be afraid of. I was born for this." -Tao | Sequel dari The Beauty and The Wolves.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Genderswitch for Kim Jaejoong and Kim Heechul. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

_**Inspired by Twilight : Breaking Dawn. If you don't like it, just simply leave it. No one has forced you to read this fic. **_

_**You've been warned. Don't you dare to bash this fic. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Terima kasih untuk seluruh _review_nya. Dan sesuai apa yang aku tuliskan di _chapter_ sebelumnya, di sini ada _rated M scene_ XD

Dan untuk beberapa _reader_ yang menanyakan soal KaiSoo _couple_, sebaiknya kalian membaca _**Conclusion**_. Itu adalah _side story_ mereka, dan di sana menjelaskan penyelesaian masalah mereka.

_I really suggest you to read my __**author's note**__ carefully. Because I write everything that is related to my fiction there. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 **

Tao meneguk _saliva_nya kasar saat dia melihat Kris menanggalkan kemeja yang dikenakannya. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia melihat tubuh bagian atas Kris, tubuh pria itu sangat sempurna, berbeda jauh dengan Tao yang memiliki tubuh yang ramping. Tanpa tonjolan otot dan juga bentuk lainnya.

Karena terlalu serius memperhatikan tubuh Kris, Tao sama sekali tidak sadar jika Kris sudah berada di atas tubuhnya. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao dan mengecup ringan pipinya.

Kris terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Tao yang merona. "Tao, dengarkan aku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini dengan manusia biasa sepertimu. Hentikan aku jika aku hampir meremukkan tubuhmu. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku jika nafsuku sedang tinggi."

Tao mengangguk kecil. Kris tersenyum kemudian mengecup leher Tao. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan menyakitimu. Hanya saja, hentikan aku jika aku mulai keluar batas dan lepas kendali." lirih Kris.

Tao mencoba berkonsentrasi dan mengingat ucapan Kris namun semuanya terasa semakin sulit ketika Kris mulai kembali menciumnya dan melumatnya dengan begitu intens. Ciuman kali ini sangat berbeda dengan ciuman saat di altar, ciuman Kris terasa lebih kasar tapi masih bisa diterima oleh Tao.

Tao mengerang pelan saat lidah Kris menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tao sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kedua tangannya sudah melingkar dengan manis di leher Kris dan sesekali meremas rambut pirang madu milik Kris.

_**Krtek**___

Suara patahan kayu membuat Tao melepas ciumannya. Dia mendongak dan melihat bahwa Kris tengah meremas _headrest_ tempat tidur mereka hingga patah. Tao menatap Kris dan dia melihat mata Kris mulau berubah menjadi sedikit lebih gelap, dan pria itu juga mulai menggeram pelan.

Tao mengelus pipi Kris, lalu menarik tengkuk pria itu dan kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. Tao tahu Kris mulai bernafsu, dan pria itu berusaha setengah mati menahan agar tidak memeluk Tao terlalu erat atau lepas kendali hingga dia meremukkan Tao. Tao memfokuskan pikirannya pada lumatan Kris di bibirnya, tak lama kemudian Tao meringis pelan saat dia merasa Kris mencengkram lengannya terlalu erat.

Kris melanjutkan ciumannya hingga ke leher dan seluruh tubuh Tao. Tao bahkan tidak sadar jika saat ini mereka berdua sudah tidak mengenakan apapun. Tao sedikit melirik ke arah bawah tempat tidur dan dia melihat sobekan kain baju mereka di sana. Pasti Kris merobek baju mereka hingga seperti itu.

"Argh!" pekik Tao saat Kris kembali mencengkramnya terlalu erat. Tao sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat sisi kiri pinggulnya memar akibat cengkraman Kris.

Kris menggeram rendah kemudian pria itu meninju _headrest_ tempat tidur dan membuat _headrest_ yang terbuat dari kayu itu hancur. Tao bergerak memeluk Kris dan menenggelamkan kepala pria itu di lehernya, Tao kembali meringis saat dia merasa Kris menghisap lehernya terlalu kuat.

"Hentikan aku. Buat aku berhenti, Tao. Atau aku akan benar-benar melakukannya padamu." kata Kris dengan suara rendah.

Tao menangkup wajah Kris dengan kedua tangannya, "_It's okay_, Kris. Lanjutkan saja, aku tahu kau tidak akan menyakitiku." Tao kembali menempelkan bibir mereka dan mencium Kris.

Tao merasa Kris kembali mendorongnya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Tao mendesah pelan saat Kris meningkatkan intensitas ciuman mereka, kemudian pria itu melepas ciumannya saat Tao kehabisan nafas. Kris menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium leher Tao, meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ di sana.

Kemudian pria itu menurunkan kembali kepalanya dan bermain-main di dada Tao. Tao mendesah semakin keras dan meremas rambut Kris. Apalagi saat Kris mulai menurunkan jemarinya dan meremas pelan penis Tao sementara mulutnya tidak berhenti bermain-main di dada Tao.

Tao merasa pandangannya mulai berputar dan tanpa disadarinya dirinya mengalami orgasme pertamanya hanya karena permainan mulut dan tangan Kris di tubuhnya.

Kris mengangkat jemarinya yang dilumuri sperma milik Tao lalu menjilatnya sensual. Tao menatap Kris dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Sial, Kris terlihat semakin seksi saat ini. Tao menarik kepala Kris dan kembali menciumnya dengan kasar. Tao tidak peduli jika Kris akan meremukkan tubuhnya malam ini, dia membutuhkan pria di hadapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"A-aah, K-Kris.." desah Tao saat Kris terus saja menggerakkan penisnya di dalam _rectum_ Tao.  
Tao meremas rambut Kris sambil terus mendesah. Sementara pria yang berada di atasnya masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan bersemangat.

"_Fa-faster_.." desah Tao walaupun dia mulai merasa _rectum_nya semakin ngilu akibat ukuran penis Kris yang sangat jauh dari kata biasa.

Kris mengangkat kedua kaki Tao dan mencengkram pahanya sebelum kemudian pria itu meningkatkan tempo gerakannya. Tao merasa kepalanya mulai kembali berputar dan dia kembali orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tao merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas, dia hanya pasrah saja saat Kris terus menggerakkan penisnya di dalam _rectum_ miliknya. Akhirnya setelah orgasme Tao yang berikutnya, Tao merasa _rectum_nya terisi oleh cairan hangat dan setelah itu Tao langsung tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

Tao menggeliat pelan dan langsung meringis saat dia merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Tao mengangkat lengannya dan dia melihat bahwa di beberapa bagian tangannya dihiasi oleh memar kebiruan.

Tao menatap sekeliling, tempat tidur mereka terlihat sangat berantakan. Banyak sobekan-sobekan kain yang berasal dari pakaian dan sprei berserakan di sekitar tubuh Tao. Kemudian terdapat banyak bulu-bulu yang berasal dari bantal di sekitar tubuh Tao. Tao sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat potongan-potongan kayu dari _headrest_ yang sudah hancur sedang disandarkan di dinding.

Tao menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya lalu menyambar sebuah kemeja milik entah siapa yang tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur. Kelihatannya itu kemeja milik Kris yang kemarin dilepasnya lebih dulu karena kemeja itu masih utuh.

Tao mencoba bangkit dengan perlahan dan berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih untuk menuju keluar kamar mereka.  
Saat Tao membuka pintu, dia melihat Kris tengah sibuk di dapur, kelihatannya pria itu tengah membuat sarapan untuk Tao.

Kris berbalik saat Tao semakin dekat dengan dapur, "Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, sebaiknya kau mandi."

Tao berjalan menghampiri Kris dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang. "Kau tidak ingin melakukan hal lainnya sebelum kita sarapan?"

Kris mematikan kompor lalu berbalik dan menggendong Tao ala koala. Kris membawa Tao kembali ke kamar mereka dan menurunkan Tao dari gendongannya saat mereka sudah tiba di kamar mandi. "Mandilah, Tao."

"Kris? Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Tao karena dia merasa sikap Kris sedikit dingin.

Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan sendu, "Seharusnya kau menghentikanku semalam, Tao. Kalau kau menghentikanku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau sama sekali tidak menyakitiku, Kris."

Kris memutar tubuh Tao untuk menghadap cermin lalu melepas kemeja Tao. Saat kemeja itu sudah terjatuh seutuhnya Tao baru menyadari bahwa selain _kissmark_, tubuhnya juga dihiasi memar-memar kebiruan berbentuk tangan. Memar-memar itu menghiasi lengan, bahu, lalu pinggul dan kedua pahanya.

Kris mengelus memar di bahu Tao dan mengecupnya ringan. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyakitimu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Tao berbalik menatap Kris, "Maksudmu kau tidak akan mau bercinta denganku lagi?"

Kris menunduk, "Aku tidak mau menyakitimu."

Tao menangkup wajah Kris dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau tidak menyakitiku, Kris. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena sedikit memar. Aku baik-baik saja, dan kau justru akan membuatku terluka jika kau tidak mau menyentuhku."

Tao menatap mata Kris yang berwarna emas terang, "Kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Aku tahu itu." Tao mengecup bibir Kris.

Kris tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangan Tao yang masih menangkup wajahnya. "Aku mengerti. Sekarang mandilah, dan setelahnya aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan."

.

Setelah Tao selesai mandi, Tao nampak tengah memperhatikan tempat tidur mereka yang terlihat sangat berantakan, atau mungkin bisa dibilang hancur.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan, sayang?" tanya Kris sambil memeluk Tao dari belakang.

Tao mengelus lengan Kris yang memeluknya, "Kurasa kita harus membeli tempat tidur baru, Kris. Kau benar-benar menghancurkannya."

Kris tertawa, "Yunho tidak akan marah soal ini. Tapi nanti aku akan memesan tempat tidur baru." Kris melepaskan pelukannya, "Nah sekarang sebaiknya kau sarapan, dan setelah itu kita pergi keluar."

.

.

.

.

Setelah Tao selesai sarapan, Kris mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar villa itu. Tao memeluk lengan Kris erat-erat selama mereka berjalan-jalan.  
Kris mengajak Tao berjalan berkeliling dan masuk ke dalam hutan yang berada di sana.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana, Kris?" tanya Tao. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju hutan dengan Tao yang sedang digendong oleh Kris di punggungnya.  
Awalnya Kris tidak tahan melihat Tao yang terus menerus meringis saat berjalan, hingga akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk menggendong Tao.

"Kita akan pergi ke danau yang ada di hutan ini. Di dalam hutan ini ada danau yang indah sekali. Kami sering berenang di sana." jawab Kris.

Tao mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Kris, "Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin lihat."

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama berjalan, mereka tiba di danau yang dimaksud oleh Kris. Danau itu cukup luas dan dikelilingi oleh pepohonan. Airnya sangat jernih, hingga Tao merasa danau itu dangkal karena dasarnya bisa terlihat. Padahal menurut Kris danau itu cukup dalam.

Tao berjalan menghampiri danau kemudian berjongkok di tepinya, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berenang?" tanya Tao pada Kris.

Kris berjalan menghampiri Tao, "Tapi kita tidak memakai pakaian renang saat ini, sayang."

Tao berdiri kemudian berbalik menatap Kris, "Tidak masalah. Kita bisa berenang tanpa mengenakan apapun kan? Lagipula tidak ada orang lain di sini selain kita."

Kris terkekeh pelan, "Kau hanya akan membuat kita berdua mengotori danau ini jika kita berenang tanpa busana."

Tao mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengelus rahang Kris dengan telunjuknya, "_Well_, kurasa itu bisa dicoba."

Kris menatap Tao tajam, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat ahli dalam menggoda?"

Tao menjilat bibirnya dengan seduktif, "Kurasa, sejak aku menikahi serigala, dan dia adalah serigala yang sangat.. liar.." lirih Tao di hadapan wajah Kris.

Kris menyeringai, "Kau yang menggodaku, Tao. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau akan pulang ke villa dengan kondisi kelelahan dan digendong olehku."

Tao memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya dan bibir Kris nyaris bersentuhan, "_I'd love to see you try, wolf_~"

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah tiga minggu pasangan Kris dan Tao menikmati _honeymoon_ mereka. Dan selama tiga minggu ini Kris sudah semakin terbiasa untuk menyentuh Tao walaupun Tao merasa Kris masih menahan dirinya saat menyentuh Tao.

Dan entah kenapa beberapa hari belakangan ini Tao merasakan tubuhnya terasa aneh. Dia sering mual saat menyantap makanannya, bahkan tak jarang Tao akan muntah saat dia mencoba memakan makanannya. Seperti pagi ini, Tao baru saja memuntahkan seluruh makanannya saat dia baru menyuap satu suapan _omelette rice_ buatan Kris.

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kamar mandi sambil mengusap mulutnya. Kris menghampiri Tao dan mengelus kepalanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, _Dear_?"

Tao menggeleng lemah, "Aku merasa sangat mual. Uuh, padahal dulu _omelette rice_ adalah menu sarapan kesukaanku, tapi sekarang aku bahkan langsung mual saat mencium baunya."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita pulang dan memeriksakan kondisimu ke Yunho. Aku khawatir kau terkena penyakit serius. Karena kau akan benar-benar lemah jika kau tidak makan." kata Kris.

Tao mengangguk lemah, dia pasrah saja saat Kris menariknya ke arah tempat tidur dan menyuruhnya duduk di sana. "Aku akan membereskan barang-barang kita. Kau istirahat saja. Dan panggil aku kalau kau mulai merasa mual lagi atau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Tao mengangguk lalu dia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, dia merasa perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Tao benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Dia terus menerus merasa mual saat mencium aroma makanan dan semua makanan terasa hambar baginya. Rasanya Tao sangat ingin memakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak tahu makanan apa itu.

Tao berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Sebelumnya Tao tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, dia merasa dirinya seperti orang hamil yang terus menerus mual saat mencium aroma makanan. Tao tertawa pelan dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia tidak mungkin hamil kan? Dia pria dan tentunya tidak mungkin hamil. Mungkin saat ini Tao hanya sedang mengalami gangguan sistem pencernaan.

Tak lama kemudian Kris sudah selesai membereskan barang-barang mereka. Pria itu menunduk menatap Tao yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Semuanya sudah beres. Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah milik para _werewolf_ Exorian, ketika sampai di sana Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menyambut mereka. Yunho segera menyuruh Kris untuk membawa Tao ke ruangannya untuk diperiksa.

Tao diam saja saat Yunho tengah serius memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya. Tao memperhatikan gerakan Yunho yang sangat serius, namun tiba-tiba saja pria itu berhenti dan menatap Tao.

"Tao, kau tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit pencernaan kan?" tanya Yunho.

Tao menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Memangnya aku sakit apa?"

Yunho menggaruk pipinya, "Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan karena belum ada _test_ yang pasti. Tapi yang jelas kurasa kau tidak mengalami penyakit gangguan pencernaan."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "Lalu, aku kenapa?"

Yunho menggigit bibirnya, "Hmm, aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi Tao, apa kau berkenan untuk mencoba melakukan sesuatu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

Yunho berbalik dan dia membuka beberapa laci di lemari tempatnya menyimpan berbagai jenis obat, kemudian dia menarik sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang pada Tao. Yunho menimang-nimang kotak itu sebentar sebelum menyodorkannya pada Tao.

Tao menatap kotak itu dengan bingung, kotak itu berisi sebuah _testpack_. "Kenapa kau memberiku ini?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikan apa yang menimpamu saat ini. Jadi, kurasa sebaiknya kau mencoba menggunakan alat itu dulu."

Tao tertawa pelan, "Oh Yunho, jangan bercanda. Apa kau menduga bahwa saat ini aku sedang hamil?"

Yunho mengangguk kecil, "Karena itu kumohon padamu, Tao. Cobalah menggunakan alat itu, karena saat ini aku juga tidak mempercayai diriku sendiri."

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan akhirnya Tao berjalan keluar dari toilet yang berada di ruangan Yunho. Tao menyodorkan _testpack_-nya pada Yunho. Yunho menerima _testpack_ itu dan tercengang saat melihat tanda positif di sana.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya? Aku tidak hamil, kan?" tanya Tao.

Yunho menatap Tao, "Kau hamil, Tao.

Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jangan bercanda, Yunho. Aku pria, mana mungkin aku bisa hamil?"

Yunho mengangkat _testpack_ Tao, "Tapi ini membuktikan kalau kau hamil. Kejadian seperti ini memang sangat langka, tapi hal ini mungkin terjadi."

Tao berjalan mundur perlahan, "Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Tao dan memegang lengannya, "Kita harus memberitahu yang lainnya."

.

.

.

.

Tao hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggigiti bibirnya sementara Yunho terus menerus berjalan bolak-balik dengan bingung. Sementara Kris hanya berdiam dengan wajah datar di sebelah Tao. Teman-teman Tao dan _werewolf_ Exorian lainnya juga hanya bisa berdiam.

Jaejoong menatap Tao, "Ini baru dugaan sementara. Tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan _testpack_ itu akurat. Dan kita juga tidak memiliki bukti medis bahwa kau adalah satu dari sedikit pria yang bisa mengandung. Jadi, jangan terlalu khawatir." Jaejoong mengelus lengan Tao untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi jika memang ini kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." kata Yunho. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu Tao bisa mengandung, dan ini mulai membuatku khawatir karena dia mengandung anak Kris."

"Bagaimana jika kau mencoba menanyakannya pada orangtuamu, Tao? Kurasa akan terlalu beresiko jika kita memeriksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit." saran Lay.

"Bagaimana caraku menanyakannya?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Kau bisa berpura-pura bercanda dan hanya menanyakannya sambil lalu. Kalau kau takut orangtuamu curiga, sebaiknya kau menelepon ibumu saja. Kurasa dia tidak akan terlalu ambil pusing dengan pertanyaanmu." kata Lay lagi.

Tao mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya kemudian dia menghubungi ibunya. Tao melirik Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya, sejak tadi pria itu hanya diam dan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, bahkan ekspresi wajahnya juga tidak berubah.

"_Hallo?_"

Tao sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara ibunya, "_Hi, Mom_."

"_Taozi? Ada apa, sayang?"_

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _Mom_. Aku hanya merindukan _Mommy_."

Tao mendengar ibunya tertawa kecil di seberang sana, "_Oh sayang, kau sangat manis seperti biasanya. Hei, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bulan madumu? Menyenangkan?_"

"Yah, tentu. Aku sangat senang, _Mom_."

"_Mommy senang mendengarnya, sayang. Kapan kau akan kembali dari bulan madumu?_"

"Aku belum tahu, _Mom_. Aku masih menikmati waktuku dan Kris saat ini."

"_Oh, such a newlywed couple! Kau membuat Mommy merasa muda kembali._"

Tao tertawa pelan, "Iya, terserah _Mommy _saja. Oya _Mom_, saat ini aku sedang menonton TV dan melihat sebuah berita yang menarik. Apa benar seorang pria itu bisa mengandung, _Mom_?"

Tao mendengar ibunya tertawa lagi, "_Oh, itu bisa saja terjadi, sayang. Itu adalah sebuah keajaiban medis. Dan bicara soal itu, kurasa ini saatnya kau mengetahui sesuatu._"

"Mengetahui apa, _Mom_?"

"_Mengetahui fakta kalau kau juga salah satu dari pria yang memiliki kejaiban medis itu, sayang. Kau bisa mengandung._"

"A-apa?"

"_Kau bisa mengandung, sayang. Kau memiliki suatu kelainan hormone yang menyebabkan hormone wanita juga berada dalam tubuhmu. Mulanya Mommy juga menganggap ini tidak mungkin, tapi setelah melihat hasil pemeriksaanmu dulu, Mommy jadi yakin kalau kau memang salah satu dari sekian pria dengan kasus langka itu._"

"_Mommy_ serius?"

"_Tentu saja Mommy serius, sayang. Kau memang bisa mengandung. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin ayahmu mengizinkan kau menikah dengan seorang pria? Ayahmu itu sangat ingin punya cucu, dan karena mengetahui kondisimu itulah ayahmu setuju untuk membiarkanmu menikah dengan pria._"

"Wow, ini benar-benar berita baru untukku, _Mom_. Dan kurasa aku akan menutup teleponnya, nanti kita bicara lagi, _Mom_."

"_Tentu, sayang. Sampai nanti._"

_**Pik **_

Tao meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja dan menatap wajah-wajah yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. "Ibuku bilang, aku memang bisa mengandung. Dan itu berarti, aku memang sedang mengandung saat ini."

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tao?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan? Tentu saja aku akan mengandung dan melahirkan anak ini." kata Tao.

Yunho menggeleng lemah, "Saat ini kau sedang mengandung bayi _werewolf_, Tao. Dan ini sangat berbeda dengan mengandung bayi manusia biasa. Aku sangat yakin bahwa bayimu itu memiliki sisi buas milik Kris. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengatasinya."

"Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Dan apa maksudmu dengan bayi ini memiliki sisi buas milik Kris?"

"Di dalam darah bayi itu mengalir darah Kris, dan tentunya dia akan menuruni segala sifat Kris karena pada dasarnya pengaruh gen _werewolf_ lebih kuat daripada gen milikmu. Dan lagi, Kris merupakan _werewolf_ unik karena dia adalah keturunan dari _werewolf_ dan _vampire hybrid_. Selain itu kurasa kau sudah tahu mengenai fakta bahwa setiap manusia yang mengandung bayi _werewolf _akan mati saat melahirkannya."

Tao terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yunho, "A-aku.."

Kris berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bersumpah akan mengeluarkan makhluk itu darimu."

Tao tersentak mendengar ucapan Kris, "Makhluk?! Astaga, Kris! Demi Tuhan, dia anak kita! Jangan pernah kau coba untuk mengeluarkannya!"

Kris berbalik menatap Tao, "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Bayi ini akan membunuhmu secara perlahan, dan aku lebih memilih kehilangan bayi ini dibandingkan dengan aku harus kehilanganmu."

"Aku yakin bayi ini tidak akan membunuhku. Aku pasti bisa melewati masa-masa mengandung bayi ini." Tao berpaling menatap Yunho, "Berapa lama masa kandungan untuk bayi _werewolf_?"

Yunho menghela nafas pasrah, "Sekitar 63 hari, sama dengan usia mengandung pada serigala."

Tao menatap Kris, "Aku bersumpah akan mengandung bayi ini selama itu. Aku sangat yakin bayi ini tidak akan melukaiku. Dan Kris, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidupku jika kau berani mengeluarkan bayi ini dan membunuhnya."

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Oh, aku tahu _rated M scene_nya agak aneh. Aku berusaha membuat sebuah _rated M scene_ yang terkesan lembut, tapi tetap menunjukkan sisi _werewolf_ milik Kris. Dan akhirnya setelah bolak-balik mencari inspirasi, aku berhasil membuatnya. Aku tahu hasilnya tetap aneh, tapi kuharap kalian mengerti bahwa memang hanya itu yang bisa aku buat.

Oya, sekedar informasi kurasa aku akan membuat _rated M scene_ lagi nanti. Setelah salah satu _part_ yang menjadi inti cerita ini tentunya XD

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	4. Chapter Ketiga

**Newborn **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : M

**Summary** :

"This is our new beginning." –Kris | "There's nothing to be afraid of. I was born for this." -Tao | Sequel dari The Beauty and The Wolves.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Genderswitch for Kim Jaejoong and Kim Heechul. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

_**Inspired by Twilight : Breaking Dawn, like remake from it. If you don't like it, just simply leave it. No one has forced you to read this fic. **_

_**You've been warned. Don't you dare to bash this fic. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Oke, pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf soal keterlambatan _update_nya. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk _reader_ yang sudah meminta ini untuk segera di_update_ melalui _mention_ di _twitter_ :D

Belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk karena tugas kuliah. Aku bahkan nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Karena itulah aku baru sempat mengetik _chapter_ ini. _Chapter _inipun aku ketik dalam kondisi aku sedang sakit dan terpaksa izin kuliah T^T

Semoga kalian suka dengan _chapter_ ini.

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak berita kehamilan Tao. Sejak hari itu, sudah berbagai macam cara yang dilakukan oleh seluruh penghuni rumah Exorian untuk membuat Tao makan. Namun hasilnya sia-sia, Tao tetap tidak mau menyentuh makanan apapun yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

Dan keadaan Tao yang terus menerus menolak makanannya membuat semuanya pusing. Sudah satu minggu Tao bertahan hidup dengan mengandalkan air putih dan juga infus nutrisi yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Kondisi ini tentunya akan semakin memburuk karena infus nutrisi dan juga air putih sangat tidak cocok untuk seseorang yang sedang mengandung.

Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya pelan saat untuk kesekian kalinya Tao menolak makanan yang disiapkan olehnya, "Astaga, Tao. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu masakan apalagi yang harus kusiapkan untukmu. Aku bahkan sudah mencoba berbagai resep makanan di berbagai buku dan kau bahkan tidak mau mencium aroma masakannya."

Tao menunduk lemah, "Maafkan aku. Aku merasa sangat mual apabila berada dekat dengan masakan itu." Tao memainkan jemarinya yang berada di pangkuannya. Sementara Kris duduk di sebelahnya dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Jaejoong menatap Tao, "Tapi kalau kau tidak makan, kau bisa tewas. Coba lihat tubuhmu. Dalam seminggu ini kau sudah berubah menjadi kerangka berbalut kulit. Infus nutrisi dan air jelas tidak cukup untukmu."

Tao mengangkat sebelah lengannya yang terdapat selang infus. Lengannya terlihat begitu kurus, bahkan tulangnya terlihat jelas, begitu pula dengan urat-uratnya. "Aku terlihat mengerikan."

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Tao dan menangkup wajahnya, "Kau tidak tahu semengerikan apa dirimu sekarang. Sebaiknya kau menjauhi cermin."

Tao menghela nafas lelah, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Baekhyun berdecak, "Kau harus makan, hanya itu. Astaga Tao, apa sulitnya dengan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutmu, mengunyahnya, kemudian menelannya?"

"Aku mual, Baek. Rasanya makanan itu berbau sangat tidak enak." Tao menatap piring berisi _jjajangmyeon_ buatan Jaejoong.

Baekhyun menghela nafas keras dan berbalik menuju sofanya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi padamu agar kau makan."

"Apa tidak ada makanan yang kau inginkan, Tao? _Ice cream_, misalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Tao menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng, "Aku merasa sangat menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa."

"Apa? Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan segera pergi membelikannya." kata Lay bersemangat.

Tao menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

Lay menghela nafas dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Suho menoleh ke arah Yunho yang berdiri di sebelah Tao, "Saat ini, sudah berapa lama usia kandungan Tao?"

Yunho menatap Suho, "Sekitar lima belas hari."

Suho mengangguk paham, "Pantas perut Tao mulai membesar."

Tao mengelus perutnya, perutnya adalah satu-satunya bagian dari tubuhnya yang terlihat berisi. "Aku senang dia berkembang dengan baik."

"Ya, dia berkembang dengan baik karena dia menyerap seluruh nutrisi tubuhmu, Tao." kata Yunho.

Tao mendongak menatap Yunho, "Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho menghela nafas pelan, "Inilah alasan kenapa semua yang mengandung bayi _werewolf_ akan tewas. Saat mengandung, bayi _werewolf _akan menyerap seluruh nutrisi yang dimiliki oleh ibunya. Karena itulah ketika melahirkan mereka akan tewas karena kehabisan tenaga dan nutrisi."

Kris meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Tao, "Karena itulah, aku mohon padamu untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana, Tao. Aku sangat khawatir melihat kondisimu saat ini. Padahal baru lima belas hari berlalu, tapi kau benar-benar sudah terlihat seperti ini. Bagaimana nanti?"

Tao menggeleng, "Aku akan tetap mengandungnya. Apapun resikonya."

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Aku mohon, sayang. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Tao melirik Kris, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengandung dan melahirkan dia. Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kris menatap Tao dan Tao bersumpah dia melihat mata Kris berair. "Aku mohon, sayang. Dengan melihat kondisimu, aku ragu kau sanggup melewati 63 hari dengan mengandungnya. Bahkan saat ini kau masih bertahan karena infus nutrisi yang diberikan Yunho padamu." Kris menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Tao dan memejamkan mata.

Tao melihat Kris meneteskan airmata. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Tao melihat Kris menangis. Tao mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi Kris dengan lembut. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis."

Xiumin menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Chen, "Apa yang kira-kira bisa dimakan oleh orang yang sedang mengandung bayi _werewolf_? Apa dia lebih menyukai makanan _werewolf_ dibandingkan makanan manusia?" gumam Xiumin.

Xiumin sedikit tersentak saat melihat seluruh _werewolf_ di ruangan itu menatap ke arahnya tepat setelah dia selesai menggumam, "Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" lirih Xiumin sambil memeluk lengan Chen erat-erat.

"Minseok, tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin mendongak menatap Chen, "Apa?"

"Tadi kau mengatakan apa?"

Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, "Soal bayi _werewolf_ yang lebih menyukai makanan _werewolf_?" kata Xiumin tidak yakin.

"Itu ide bagus. Kita bisa mencobanya." kata Yunho.

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin Tao mau makan itu? Aku yakin dia bahkan akan jijik melihatnya."

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Kami bermaksud untuk mencoba memberimu makanan _werewolf_, Tao." jelas Sehun.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya dengan itu?" tanya Tao lagi.

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Kau tidak tahu apa makanan kami, sayang?"

Tao menatap Kris, "Hmm, makanan kalian itu jantung kan?"

"Dan darah untuk kasusku." kata Kris.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, "Tunggu, apakah maksud kalian adalah kalian ingin memberikanku darah dan jantung sebagai makananku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tao tengah duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan saat ini dengan Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tao sedang menunggu Kai dan Sehun yang sedang pergi berburu jantung dan darah untuk dirinya.

Kris menatap Tao, "Tao, masih ada waktu untuk menolak ide ini."

Xiumin mengangguk setuju, "Iya, Tao. Tadi itu aku sama sekali tidak berpikir saat mengucapkan ide itu. Jangan dihiraukan."

Tao tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa. Kan aku hanya perlu melihatnya dulu. Aku tidak akan langsung memakannya. Lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan reaksiku jika aku memakan itu."

"Kami sudah kembali,"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Tao dan yang lainnya menoleh. Mereka melihat Kai dan Sehun yang sudah kembali dengan sebuah plastik di masing-masing tangan mereka. Bahkan Tao bisa melihat tangan mereka berdua yang masih berlumuran darah.

"Cepat bawa itu ke dapur dan letakkan di piring." kata Yunho.

Kris menghela nafas, "Astaga, kenapa kalian tidak mencuci tangan dulu sebelum kembali ke sini?"

Kai tertawa pelan, "Kami buru-buru, Kris. Kau juga tahu kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama, nanti rasanya tidak akan enak lagi." Kai menyerahkan bungkusan plastik yang dibawanya ke Jaejoong yang juga mengambil bungkusan yang dibawa Sehun.

Kris melirik Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang terlihat ketakutan dan pucat pasi, "Ya, tapi kalian juga membuat _mate_ kalian ketakutan."

Refleks, Kai dan Sehun langsung menatap ke arah _mate_ mereka masing-masing. Kai langsung bergerak menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Kyungie _Baby_, jangan takut. Ini hanya darah binatang."

Kyungsoo mengambil langkah menjauh dari Kai, "Bersihkan dirimu, baru kau temui aku." kata Kyungsoo lalu dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Kai segera berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

Sementara Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan yang langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan ruang makan bahkan sebelum Sehun sempat memanggil namanya.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ulah Kai dan Sehun. Sementara Tao tertawa kecil.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong muncul dengan sebuah mangkuk yang berukuran sangat besar. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata mereka mengambilkan tiga jantung sekaligus. Kalau kau mual, segera beritahu aku. Aku akan membuang ini sesegera mungkin." kata Jaejoong.

Tao mengangguk pelan. Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan sebelum dia meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja makan. Tao bisa melihat tiga buah gumpalan daging yang pastinya adalah jantung dan juga darah yang menggenangi mangkuk itu.

Tao menjilat bibirnya pelan sambil menatap isi mangkuk itu.

"Tao, kau yakin akan makan itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol lantaran jijik dengan jantung dan darah yang berada di dalam mangkuk Tao.

"Dia lapar, dan dia butuh makan. Jika memang hanya ini yang bisa diterima olehnya, aku akan memakan ini untuknya." Tao menoleh menatap Kris, "Ini jantung hewan apa?"

"Satu jantung singa gunung dan dua jantung rusa. Tao, kalau kau mual, aku akan menyingkirkan mangkuk itu." kata Kris.

Tao menggeleng, "Aku tidak mual. Aku justru merasa bahwa aroma jantung dan darah ini terasa menggiurkan." Tao mencelupkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mangkuk kemudian memasukkan jari yang berlumuran darah itu ke mulutnya.

Xiumin mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Maaf, aku rasa aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang." Xiumin langsung berbalik meninggalkan ruang makan. Sebenarnya dia sudah merasa mual sejak mencium bau darah yang sangat kuat dari mangkuk itu, dan rasa mualnya semakin menjadi saat melihat Tao dengan santainya menghisap darah yang menempel di telunjuknya.

"Xiumin, aku ikut!" pekik Baekhyun sambil berlari mengejar Xiumin, diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang mengejarnya dan Chen yang mengejar Xiumin.

Tao beralih menatap Lay yang masih berada di hadapan Tao. "Kalau kau mual, kau juga boleh pergi kok, Lay. Jangan menahan dirimu, aku khawatir kau tidak nafsu makan nantinya."

Lay mengangguk pelan, "Maaf Tao." gumamnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Setelah Lay dan Suho pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, Tao memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mangkuk dan mengambil sebuah jantung, mengendusnya sebentar lalu memakannya.

Yunho menatap Tao, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tao menatap Yunho, "Ini enak. Ini dia rasa yang aku inginkan sejak kemarin." Tao kembali melahap jantung yang berada di tangannya, dia tidak peduli dengan darah yang berceceran di tangan dan sekitar mulutnya. Tao merasa sangat lapar, dan jantung ini terasa begitu nikmat di mulutnya karena itu tanpa sadar Tao langsung menghabiskan ketiga jantung hewan itu dan meneguk darah yang ada di dalam mangkuk hingga bersih.

Tao mengusap mulutnya dengan menggunakan pergelangan tangannya. "Ini enak sekali."

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "_Well_, setidaknya kita bisa melihatmu makan, Tao."

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Tao memutuskan untuk berbaring di kamar bersama Kris yang memeluknya.

"Jadi, sekarang setelah kau melihat aku makan. Kau tidak akan membunuh dia kan, Kris?" tanya Tao.

"Ya, jika hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Tapi aku tidak akan beranjak dari sisimu selama kau mengandungnya. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tao berdecak, "Jangan begitu. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Dia pasti sadar bahwa aku ini ibunya, dan dia tidak mungkin menyakiti ibunya kan?"

Kris mengecup puncak kepala Tao, "Aku juga berharap begitu, Tao."

Tao mengusap perutnya yang terlihat membuncit, "Dia pasti menyayangiku sama seperti aku menyayanginya."

Kris meletakkan telapak tangannya di perut Tao dan mengelusnya pelan, Kris merasakan kedutan kecil dari perut Tao.

Tao menatap Kris, "Dia bereaksi saat kau menyentuhnya. Dia pasti tahu kalau kau ayahnnya." Tao tersenyum gembira dan kembali mengusap perutnya.

Kris tersenyum menatap Tao yang terlihat begitu bahagia. "Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu saat melahirkannya, Tao. Apapun caranya, aku pasti akan membuat kau tetap hidup setelah kau melahirkannya."

Tao tersenyum menatap Kris, "Aku juga ingin tetap hidup agar aku bisa merawatnya sampai dia dewasa nanti. Kalau dia laki-laki, dia pasti akan sangat tampan."

Kris terkekeh pelan, "Semua _werewolf_ Exorian adalah laki-laki, Tao. Aku sangat yakin dia adalah anak laki-laki."

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi memang begitulah sejarahnya. Karena itu, aku sangat yakin anak kita adalah laki-laki."

Tao menatap perutnya dan mengusapnya pelan, "Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihatnya setelah dia lahir nanti."

Kris mengecup dahi Tao, "Kau pasti bisa melihatnya dan merawatnya. Aku berjanji aku akan membuatmu tetap hidup setelah kau melahirkannya nanti."

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	5. Chapter Keempat

**Newborn **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : M

**Summary** :

"This is our new beginning." –Kris | "There's nothing to be afraid of. I was born for this." -Tao | Sequel dari The Beauty and The Wolves.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Genderswitch for Kim Jaejoong and Kim Heechul. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

_**Inspired by Twilight : Breaking Dawn, like remake from it. If you don't like it, just simply leave it. No one has forced you to read this fic. **_

_**You've been warned. Don't you dare to bash this fic. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Terima kasih untuk _review_nya. Aku sengaja membuat _chapter_ ini lebih cepat karena kurasa kalian sedikit kecewa dengan _chapter_ kemarin yang terlalu pendek. Maaf ya, kemarin aku sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan maksimal. *_bow_*

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 **

Tao menatap selang infus yang berada di lengannya. Sebenarnya Tao memang sudah bisa memakan sesuatu sejak seminggu lalu, tapi makanan Tao tidak mencukupi nutrisi yang tubuhnya butuhkan. Jadi Yunho memutuskan agar Tao tetap memakai infus itu hingga dia melahirkan.

"Tao, kau sedang apa?"

Tao menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat sosok Luhan yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa sebungkus besar keripik kentang.  
Tao menatap Luhan, "Ah, tidak. Kau sendiri sedang apa, Lu? Tidak kuliah?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil lantaran mulutnya penuh dengan keripik kentang, dia mengunyah sebentar kemudian berdehem pelan. "Aku tidak ada kelas hari ini. Jadi daripada aku bosan di rumah, lebih baik aku ke sini dan menemanimu. Kau juga sendirian kan?"

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Kris sedang pergi berburu dan Jaejoong sedang berbelanja. Dan aku jelas tidak bisa keluar rumah dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Luhan memasukkan keripik kentang lagi ke mulutnya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah makan?"

"Ya, tadi pagi Yunho membawakanku satu jantung untuk sarapan. Kelihatannya nafsu makan bayiku sangat besar. Dalam sehari aku harus makan 3-4 kali."

Luhan meletakkan bungkus keripik kentangnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja. "Kalau begitu kau bisa menghabiskan setengah dari seluruh hewan yang ada di hutan." Luhan mengelus perut Tao pelan, "Hei, kau harus mengontrol sedikit nafsu makanmu. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada hewan-hewan itu?" kata Luhan sambil mengelus-elus perut Tao seolah dia sedang berbicara dengan bayi di dalam perut Tao.

Tao tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa. Selama dia tetap sehat, aku rela makan banyak dalam sehari."

Luhan menatap Tao, "Tapi, walaupun kau makan sebanyak itu, kau tetap terlihat kurus karena tidak makan makanan yang biasanya."

Tao tersenyum kecil, "Ya, makanan yang aku konsumsi seluruhnya untuk dia. Tapi dia tidak mengizinkan ibunya untuk memakan makanan lain. Jadi aku tidak bisa melepaskan infus ini sampai aku melahirkan dia nanti."

"Bayimu egois sekali, persis seperti ayahnya."

Tao tersentak kecil saat merasakan kedutan keras, bahkan hampir menyerupai tendangan, dari dalam perutnya. "Dia marah karena kau menyebut dirinya dan ayahnya egois, Lu."

"Benarkah? Wah bayimu pintar." Luhan menundukkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan telinganya ke perut Tao yang membesar, "Hallo, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Luhan asal sambil mengelus perut Tao.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan merasakan kedutan kecil dari perut Tao.  
Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, "Wah, dia merespon. Hebat."

Tao tertawa pelan, "Dia memang pintar. Aku sering mengajaknya bicara dan dia akan merespon dengan kedutan dari dalam sana. Kurasa kalau nanti dia sudah tumbuh menjadi lebih besar, dia akan mulai menendang perutku untuk merespon."

"Aku jadi ingin punya anak. Tapi sayang sekali itu tidak mungkin." kata Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak seberuntung dirimu Tao. Aku hanya pria biasa dan jelas tidak memiliki rahim. Aku dan Sehun sudah memeriksakannya beberapa hari setelah kau menyadari kalau kau hamil." kata Luhan sedih.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi Sehun?"

"Dia bilang dia sedikit bersyukur karena aku tidak bisa mengandung. Karena itu artinya aku tidak akan menderita saat mengandung bayi kami nanti. Sehun tahu aku takut dengan darah, dan dia tidak ingin melihatku memakan darah yang aku takuti." Luhan menghela nafas pelan, "Tapi kurasa Sehun benar. Aku tidak akan berani memakan itu karena aku takut darah. Kemarin sewaktu aku melihat Sehun pulang dengan tangan berlumuran darah, aku langsung mengunci diriku dan tidak keluar kamar semalaman."

"Kenapa kau bisa setakut itu pada darah?" tanya Tao.

"Dulu aku melihat sahabatku mati bunuh diri karena mengiris pergelangan tangannya." kata Luhan pelan dengan tatapan menerawang.  
"Saat itu darahnya berceceran dimana-mana dan menggenangi lantai. Aku sangat ketakutan dan tanpa kusadari aku menjadi _phobia_ pada darah. Aku selalu berusaha menganggap _phobia_ku tidak ada, karena jika aku menganggapnya ada, aku akan terus mengingat sahabatku itu."

"Tapi kenapa dia bunuh diri, Lu?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat, "Dia bunuh diri karena aku menolak perasaannya. Dia mencintaiku sejak dulu, tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sahabatku sendiri. Dan kemudian dia bunuh diri. Waktu itu aku sangat _shock_ sehingga orangtuaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini. Perlu waktu cukup lama sampai aku bisa melupakan itu. Walaupun aku masih tetap takut saat melihat darah."

"Lu,"

Suara seseorang yang memanggil Luhan membuat Luhan dan juga Tao menoleh. Mereka melihat Sehun berdiri di pinggir tangga sambil menatap Luhan.

Luhan memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya, "Sehun, kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri Luhan, "Jadi itu alasannya kau membenci darah? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku?"

Luhan tersentak, "Kau mendengarnya?"

Sehun berdecak, "_Every single word_, Lu. Dan aku tidak percaya kau justru membohongiku dan mengatakan kalau kau takut darah karena dulu pernah terjatuh hingga pendarahan hebat."

Luhan berdiri dan mencoba melangkah menghampiri Sehun, "Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya–"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Aku perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Sehun berbalik dan dengan cepat dia melompat keluar jendela. Luhan berlari menyusulnya, namun dia tidak melihat apapun selain semak-semak yang masih bergoyang kecil.

Luhan menghela nafas berat dan duduk di sofa.  
Tao mengelus lengan Luhan, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku ke kamar dulu. Aku akan mencoba bicara lagi dengan Sehun nanti." Luhan berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao di ruangan itu.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Luhan, Kris muncul dan langsung menghampiri Tao.  
"Sayang? Kau melamun?" kata Kris sambil mengibaskan tangannya di di depan wajah Tao.

Tao tersentak pelan, "Ah tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan Luhan dan Sehun."

Kris berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Tao, "Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka bertengkar dan kurasa Sehun marah sekali pada Luhan."

"Sehun memang seperti itu. Dia sangat takut kehilangan Luhan, karena dulu dia pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap seperti matenya sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu Sehun pernah berteman dengan seorang pria, pria itu manusia. Tapi dia menerima kondisi Sehun apa adanya dan tetap berteman dengan Sehun. Sehun sangat dekat dengannya dan bermaksud untuk menjadikan pria itu sebagai _mate_nya. Tapi sebelum Sehun melakukan itu, pria itu sudah menikah dan meninggalkan Sehun."

Kris menarik nafas dalam, "Sehun sangat kecewa saat itu, dia sudah menyukai pemuda itu dan dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun berubah menjadi pendiam dan dingin, dia tidak lagi ramah pada manusia seperti dulu. Sampai akhirnya Luhan muncul di depan Sehun. Ketika aku melihat reaksi Sehun saat melihat Luhan, aku langsung menyadari bahwa Sehun kembali jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."  
"Sehun tidak berani mendekati Luhan karena dia takut Luhan akan meninggalkannya seperti pemuda itu. Jadi dia mengawasi dan menjaga Luhan dari jauh. Kau tidak tahu betapa hebatnya Sehun saat mengamati dan menjaga Luhan dulu. Dia bahkan rela melakukan apa saja untuk Luhan. Karena itulah aku senang mereka bisa bersama saat ini. Dan kurasa, mengenai kemarahan Sehun tadi, dia hanya takut kalau Luhan akan meninggalkannya juga."

Tao menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kris, "Kuharap mereka bisa segera berbaikan."

Kris mengecup dahi Tao lembut, "Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu."

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang dan Sehun masih belum kembali. Luhan hanya mampu berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya sambil menggigiti kukunya. Dia sudah berulang kali menghubungi ponsel Sehun namun ponselnya selalu tidak aktif. Bahkan Luhan sudah meminta Baekhyun yang akan pergi 'jalan-jalan ala _werewolf_' bersama Chanyeol untuk mengabarinya apabila dia bertemu Sehun, namun hasilnya nihil. Sehun tetap tidak ditemukan.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur yang berada di kamar Sehun. Dia tidak akan bisa pulang ke rumah kalau masalahnya dan Sehun belum selesai. Luhan kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sehun, namun tak lama kemudian dia mengerang kesal karena ponsel Sehun masih belum aktif.

_**Cklek **_

Suara pintu ke arah balkon yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Luhan, dia melihat Sehun sedang membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk dengan wajah lelah. Luhan bisa melihat pakaian Sehun yang kotor karena lumpur, selain itu terdapat rumput-rumput yang menempel di tubuh Sehun.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun, "Kau darimana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati. Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dingin, "Apa perlu aku memberitahumu setiap aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat? Kau sendiri tidak menceritakan segalanya padaku kan?"

Luhan tersentak mendengar ucapan Sehun, "Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dengarkan penjelaskanku Sehun."

Sehun mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Tidak perlu. Aku capek, kau pulang saja." Sehun berjalan melewati Luhan.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya tidak suka, dia menarik lengan Sehun berbalik ke arahnya, berjinjit dan mencium Sehun tepat di bibir. Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun agar dia tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

Sehun sedikit tersentak menyadari bahwa saat ini Luhan sedang menciumnya. Tapi kemudian dia memeluk pinggang Luhan dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar sejajar dengan wajah Sehun. Sehun memeluk Luhan erat-erat dan memperdalam ciumannya hingga Luhan mengerang pelan.

Suara erangan Luhan membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Sehun, tanpa disadarinya dia mendorong Luhan ke arah dinding dan menyudutkannya di sana. Luhan meringis pelan saat rasa sakit menjalari punggungnya akibat dorongan Sehun yang terlalu kuat.

Sehun mendengar suara ringisan kesakitan Luhan dan langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun mengusap sudut bibir Luhan yang mengalirkan saliva, "Maaf, aku sedikit lepas kendali. Aku lupa kalau kau masih manusia."

Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Tao juga bisa melakukannya dengan Kris saat dia masih menjadi manusia. Dan aku juga pasti bisa melakukannya denganmu walaupun aku masih manusia."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Tapi aku sangat yakin rasanya tidak puas. Aku ini serigala, dan tentunya _vanilla sex_ santai tidak akan cukup untukku. Jadi sebaiknya kita melakukannya setelah aku merubahmu menjadi _werewolf_." Sehun tersenyum nakal sambil menatap mata Luhan.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "Dasar _pervert_!" kata Luhan sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya, "Menyingkir dariku. Aku mau pulang!"

Sehun tertawa namun dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya, "Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang meminta? Tapi kurasa saat ini satu ronde _vanilla sex_ sudah cukup untukku."

"Tidak, tidak. Menjauh dariku Oh Sehun!" pekik Luhan dengan wajah merona parah sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun keras-keras hingga pelukannya terlepas. Kemudian Luhan segera menyambar tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Sehun tertawa keras sambil memeluk perutnya, "Aduh, Luhan kau lucu sekali. Padahal kan aku hanya menggodamu."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun nyaris saja bertabrakkan dengan Luhan yang berlari cepat keluar dari rumah Exorian. Baekhyun bersandar di dinding sambil mengelus dadanya.  
"Astaga, ada apa dengan si rusa itu? Kenapa dia berlari begitu?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Baek? Kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Xiumin berdiri di koridor sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung.  
Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Xiumin, "Ah tidak. Hanya saja tadi aku nyaris bertabrakkan dengan Luhan."

"Luhan? Dimana dia?"

Baekhyun menunjuk arah Luhan berlari tadi, "Dia sudah pergi." Baekhyun menatap Xiumin yang membawa tas besar dan ransel. "Kau mau pulang?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Besok orangtuaku akan kembali dari perjalanan bisnis mereka. Jadi aku harus pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Kau sendiri? Kau tidak pulang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku sedang ada masalah di rumah. Jadi aku mau di sini saja."

"Masalah apa? Kalau mau kau bisa cerita padaku." tawar Xiumin.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu aku ikut ke rumahmu saja. Bagaimana?"

Xiumin tersenyum, "Tentu. Ayo."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Xiumin, Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk membantu Xiumin membereskan rumahnya. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun dan Xiumin bersantai di kamar milik Xiumin.  
Baekhyun berbaring telentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Xiumin yang penuh dengan lukisan bintang-bintang dan bulan yang dilukis menggunakan cat _glow in the dark_ atau cat _fluorescent_.

"Langit-langit kamarmu bagus sekali. Kapan kau melukisnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah itu Jongdae yang membuatnya. Dia bilang bintang-bintang itu akan menemaniku tidur dan tidak membuatku ketakutan lagi pada gelap atau hal lainnya."

"Kau takut gelap?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi dulu sewaktu kecil aku pernah mengalami kejadian tidak menyenangkan dan itu berkaitan dengan gelap."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Dulu sewaktu aku masih sekolah aku pernah tersesat dan nyaris diperkosa oleh seorang pria berandalan. Waktu itu kejadiannya di sebuah gang yang sempit dan gelap sewaktu aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah temanku. Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu, untungnya ada seseorang yang menolongku. Dia menghajar pria berandalan itu dan mengantarku sampai ke rumah. Setelah kejadian itu aku menjadi takut pada gelap dan aku juga tidak nyaman apabila disentuh oleh orang lain melebihi pelukan."

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya, "Siapa yang menolongmu waktu itu?"

Xiumin menggaruk dagunya, "Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Hanya saja kurasa orang itu memiliki rahang berbentuk persegi. Hanya itu yang aku ingat."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Rahang berbentuk persegi? Bukankah itu Chen?"

Xiumin tersentak kecil dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Baekhyun, "Ah iya, kau benar. Aku memang merasa seperti pernah bertemu Jongdae sebelumnya. Tapi karena aku bersikeras melupakan kejadian itu, aku jadi tidak ingat pada sosok orang yang menolongku."

Baekhyun tertawa dan memukul bahu Xiumin, "Kalau begitu kau beruntung. Kau dan Chen memang berjodoh."

Xiumin tertawa pelan, "Ya, mungkin saja." Xiumin menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Hei, bukannya tadi kau mau menceritakan sesuatu? Kau bilang kau sedang ada masalah, masalah apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian dia menghela nafas pelan, "Ibuku tidak merestui hubunganku dan Chanyeol. Ibuku tidak ingin aku mengikuti jejak kakakku yang menjadi _gay_. Dia bilang sudah cukup kakakku saja yang pergi meninggalkan rumah dan memilih jalan itu. Dia tidak ingin aku pergi juga."

Baekhyun menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya, "Maka dari itu, sampai saat ini ibuku masih belum menerima Chanyeol. Bahkan waktu aku pertama kali mengenalkan Chanyeol pada ibuku, ibuku langsung memarahiku dan melarangku bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi."

Xiumin mengelus bahu Baekhyun, "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku masih menghindari ibuku. Aku tidak pernah pulang ke rumah lagi dan lebih memilih tinggal di rumah Exorian. Padahal Chanyeol sudah puluhan kali menyuruhku pulang dan minta maaf pada ibuku."

"Kurasa kau memang harus minta maaf pada ibumu, Baek. Pergi dari rumah seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam, "A-aku tidak tahu.."

_**Tok Tok Tok**___

Baekhyun dan Xiumin mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah jendela saat mendengar suara ketukan pelan dari sana. Xiumin tersenyum gembira saat melihat wajah Jongdae di balik jendela. Xiumin melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri jendela.

"Hallo, sayang." sapa Jongdae sambil mengelus pipi Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum, Jongdae memang mengetahui masalah trauma pada Xiumin dan dia tidak pernah menyentuh Xiumin lebih dari sekedar pelukan. Bahkan Jongdae sangat jarang memeluk Xiumin.

"E-eh Xiu, aku ke bawah dulu ya." kata Baekhyun pelan sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur Xiumin.

"Ah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menunggumu di halaman depan. Sebaiknya kau temui dia."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Chanyeol?"

Chen mengangguk, kemudian dia melompat turun dari jendela dan mendarat dengan mulus di lantai kamar Xiumin. "Sebaiknya kau temui dia. Dan pakai jaketmu, di luar dingin."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Xiumin.

"Ada apa, Jongdae? Tidak biasanya kau datang kemari setelah aku pamit untuk pulang." kata Xiumin.  
Jongdae berjalan dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Xiumin. "Aku sengaja. Chanyeol bilang dia sedang ada sedikit masalah dengan Baekhyun, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk ikut ke sini. Karena kurasa kalau hanya Chanyeol yang pergi, Baekhyun pasti tidak akan mau keluar. Tapi saat ini dia pasti mau keluar karena tidak enak pada kita."

Xiumin mengangguk paham, "Kau pintar juga."

Chen tertawa, "Aku memang pintar, sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di salah satu batang pohon kering di halaman rumah Xiumin.  
"Ada apa, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun, "Duduklah Baek."

Baekhyun mengambil tempat di sisi Chanyeol. Dia sedikit merapatkan jaketnya saat angin berhembus dan mengenai tubuhnya.

"Kupikir kau akan pulang ke rumah. Ternyata kau justru pergi ke rumah Xiumin." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, "Memangnya kenapa? Yang penting aku baik-baik saja kan?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Mengertilah, Baek. Pergi dari rumah seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kau justru membuat ibumu semakin membenciku."

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Yeol. Aku tidak mau memutuskan hubungan kita hanya karena ibuku tidak merestui hubungan kita." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, "Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah darimu. Kau separuh hidupku, Baek. Kehilanganmu sama saja membunuhku. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Baekhyun mulai menangis, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kembalilah ke rumah. Minta maaf pada ibumu."

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil terisak, "Kalau aku lakukan itu, ibuku pasti akan melarangku bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku tidak mau."

Chanyeol mengusap airmata Baekhyun, "Aku akan meminta restu dari ibumu untuk hubungan kita. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk itu. Jangan khawatir, kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak bisakah kau mengubahku saja, Yeol? Kau ubah aku dan kita pergi dari sini." kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Tidak bisa, sayang. Kau masih memiliki keluarga, dan mengubahmu berarti aku mengambilmu dari seluruh keluargamu. Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu mereka lagi."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau jelas harus peduli, _Dear_. Kau beruntung saat ini kau masih memiliki orangtua yang menyayangimu. Berbeda dengan kami yang bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah orangtua kami. Sejak dulu aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Tapi mereka sudah meninggalkanku bahkan sebelum aku bisa menatap mereka. Karena itulah, aku mohon kembalilah ke rumah dan minta maaf pada ibumu." kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji kau akan selalu bersamaku."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Kau juga harus menemaniku pulang ke rumah besok." kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Iya, sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat, "_I love you_, Yeol."

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengelus kepalanya, "_I always love you too_, _my baby_ Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin memutar-mutar rubiks yang dia pinjam dari Luhan dengan bosan. "Apa mereka masih lama? Aku kan ingin tidur dan mengunci pintu."

Chen yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil membaca buku mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Xiumin yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, "Kalau kau mengantuk, kau tidur saja. Aku akan menunggu sampai mereka kembali."

Xiumin memutar posisinya menjadi telungkup dan menghadap wajah Chen, "Tapi aku ingin menunggu mereka kembali. Aku ingin mendengar cerita Baekhyun."

Chen mengelus kepala Xiumin, "Tapi kalau kau mengantuk, sebaiknya kau tidur, Minseok."

Xiumin membenamkan wajahnya ke selimut di tempat tidurnya, "Jongdae,"

"Hmm? Apa?" tanya Chen sambil tetap mengelus kepala Xiumin.

"Kenapa kau seolah menjaga jarak dariku kalau kita sedang berdua saja?"

Jongdae menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengelus kepala Xiumin dan menarik tangannya menjauh, "Tidak. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sebaiknya kau tidur." Jongdae berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Xiumin mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menahan lengan Jongdae, "Aku tahu kau menghindariku. Kenapa?"

Jongdae menghembuskan nafas berat, "Aku takut kau menjadi takut padaku."

"Maksudmu?"

Chen berjongkok dan mendongak menatap Xiumin yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya, "Aku tahu kau punya trauma dan takut disentuh oleh orang lain. Karena itu aku mencoba untuk menjaga jarak darimu. Karena aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku untuk memyentuhmu kalau kita sedang berdua."

Chen menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak aku menolongmu waktu itu. Aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan trauma pada dirimu, dan aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu karena aku selalu ingat jeritan dan raut wajah ketakutanmu saat itu."

"Jadi itu memang benar kau. Kau yang menolongku dulu."

Chen mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dia merasa tangan Xiumin menangkup wajahnya dan membuatnya mendongak. Kemudian Xiumin mengecup sudut bibirnya. Hanya tiga detik bibir Xiumin menempel di sudut bibir Chen kemudian dia melepaskannya.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu waktu itu. Jadi, terima kasih." Xiumin menggigit bibirnya, "Dan aku ingin mulai sekarang kau membiasakan diri menyentuhku, dimulai dari sentuhan ringan seperti berpegangan tangan hingga ke ciuman. Aku ingin kau membantuku menyembuhkan traumaku."

Chen masih terpaku dan hanya diam memegangi sudut bibirnya yang tadi dikecup oleh Xiumin.

Xiumin berdecak pelan, "Jongdaee~ kenapa diam saja? Kau mau membantuku atau tidak?"

"Eh? Ah, iya! Tentu saja aku mau!" kata Chen langsung sedetik setelah dia berhasil mencerna ucapan Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu dan saat ini usia kandungan Tao sudah menginjak usia 38 hari. Perutnya sudah menjadi semakin besar dan membuat Tao sedikit kesulitan berjalan karena tubuhnya yang sangat kurus tidak kuat menanggung berat di perutnya. Selama ini Tao hanya bisa mengkonsumsi jantung dan darah hewan, tapi itu hanya untuk keperluan bayinya. Sementara Tao hanya bertahan dengan mengandalkan infus nutrisi dari Yunho.

Tao mengelus pelan perutnya, dia sangat menyayangi bayinya. Tidak peduli walaupun saat ini bayinya menyerap seluruh nutrisi dan energi yang dimiliki oleh Tao. Tao meringis pelan saat dia merasa bayinya bergerak. Karena usia kandungannya bertambah, secara otomatis ukuran janin di dalam perut Tao juga bertambah. Sekarang bayinya sudah semakin aktif dan sering bergerak-gerak dalam perut Tao.  
Yunho sudah pernah mencoba melakukan USG untuk Tao, namun hasilnya nihil. Lapisan yang melindungi janin Tao terlalu tebal hingga tidak bisa ditembus oleh alat USG.

"Tao,"

Suara yang memanggilnya membuat Tao menoleh dan dia melihat Kris berjalan menghampirinya.  
Kris duduk di sebelah Tao dan mengelus pelan perut Tao, "Apa dia nakal lagi pagi ini?"

Tao tertawa pelan, "Tidak. Dia sedang bersikap baik. Dia tidak terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Dia akan lahir sebentar lagi. Apa kau sudah merencanakan nama untuknya?" tanya Kris sambil mengusap lembut perut Tao.

Tao mengangguk semangat, "Tentu. Namanya Wu Yi Zu, tapi nama panggilannya Ace karena Yi dan Ace berarti satu atau pertama." Tao mengelus perutnya, "Aku tidak tahu jenis kelaminnya karena alat USG tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi karena kau pernah bilang seluruh _werewolf_ Exorian pasti laki-laki, jadi aku memberinya nama untuk anak laki-laki."

"Nama yang bagus, dia pasti senang."

"Ya, tentu sa–"

_**Dugh**___

"Ugh!" Tao menghentikan kalimatnya saat dia merasa bayinya bergerak hebat dan seperti menabrak sesuatu dalam perutnya. Tao menutup mulutnya saat rasa mual langsung menderanya, dia memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Tao menarik tangannya dari mulutnya dan dia terkejut saat melihat tangannya penuh dengan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat, yaitu darah.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

_Chapter_ ini sudah sangat panjang. Mencapai 3k+, aku benar-benar tidak sadar ternyata aku sudah mengetik sepanjang itu. Haha

Oya, di _chapter_ ini aku juga menyisipkan cerita _couple_ lainnya. Sebenarnya untuk _sequel_ ini aku akan lebih menjelaskan masalah mereka, termasuk dengan masa lalu dan juga masalah pribadi mereka saat ini. Jadi, semuanya mendapatkan porsi dan masalah mereka masing-masing. Penyelesaiannya juga bertahap dan akan aku sisipkan di setiap _chapter_.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	6. Chapter Kelima

**Newborn **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : M

**Summary** :

"This is our new beginning." –Kris | "There's nothing to be afraid of. I was born for this." -Tao | Sequel dari The Beauty and The Wolves.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Genderswitch for Kim Jaejoong and Kim Heechul. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

_**Inspired by Twilight : Breaking Dawn, like remake from it. If you don't like it, just simply leave it. No one has forced you to read this fic. **_

_**You've been warned. Don't you dare to bash this fic. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Terima kasih atas seluruh reviewnya. Kalian memang yang terbaik :D

.

.

.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 **

Tao menatap darah yang berada di telapak tangannya. Perutnya terasa begitu sakit hingga rasanya Tao akan pingsan. Bayi di dalam perut Tao kembali bergerak dan menendang sesuatu, menimbulkan rasa mual lagi bagi Tao. Tao menutup mulutnya dan kembali memuntahkan darah kental.

Kris segera berdiri dan berseru memanggil Yunho. Sekitar tiga detik kemudian Yunho muncul dan langsung meminta Kris untuk membawa Tao ke ruangannya.

Kris membaringkan tubuh Tao di sebuah ranjang yang berada di ruangan Yunho. Sementara Yunho terlihat tengah sibuk mengaduk isi tas kerjanya dan mencari sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian Yunho kembali dengan sebuah jarum suntik di tangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" lirih Tao lemah.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Tao dan mulai menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam lengan Tao. "Kau sedang _shock_ saat ini. Ini hanya sedikit obat penenang sekaligus pereda rasa sakit. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku jamin."

Tao menatap Yunho dan Kris yang berada di sisi ranjangnya. Rasa sakit di perutnya memang semakin menjadi. Rasanya seolah-olah perutnya sedang diaduk paksa dan ditendang berulang kali dari dalam dengan keras. Tao meringis pelan sebelum kemudian kegelapan menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya secara perlahan dan dia melihat Yunho tengah duduk di sisi ranjangnya sambil membaca buku.

"Yu-Yunho," lirih Tao.

Yunho meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menghampiri Tao, "Kau sudah sadar? Apa perutmu masih sakit?"

Tao menggeleng lemah, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Yunho menghela nafas pelan, "Itu perbuatan bayimu. Dia sedang aktif dan menendang di dalam sana, dan tendangannya tidak sengaja mengenai ulu hatimu. Kau beruntung ulu hatimu tidak luka. Selain itu tendangan berikutnya juga sedikit menekan limpamu, lagi-lagi kau beruntung karena hal itu tidak membuat limpamu bocor." Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Inilah alasannya dulu aku menolak untuk membiarkanmu mengandung. Semakin besar dia, semakin kuat pula dia. Nanti saat sudah dekat waktumu melahirkannya, dia pasti akan semakin aktif. Semoga saja yang berikutnya tidak sampai mematahkan tulang rusukmu."

Tao mengelus perutnya pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, dengan gerakannya yang sangat aktif itu membuktikan bahwa dia tumbuh dengan sangat baik di dalam sini. Aku senang dia sehat dan baik-baik saja."

Yunho menatap Tao sendu, "Kau terlihat begitu hebat saat mengandung bayimu. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menyangka akan ada manusia yang benar-benar sanggup mengandung bayi _werewolf_ dan tetap sadar sepertimu. Sebelumnya, tidak ada satupun yang benar-benar sanggup mengandung bayi _werewolf _dan tetap bisa mempertahankan kestabilan tubuhnya untuk berdiri."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Biasanya semua yang pernah mengandung bayi _werewolf_ akan mengalami penderitaan yang luar biasa karena bayinya yang terlampau kuat. Seperti apa yang baru saja kau alami. Tapi biasanya nanti akan menjadi lebih parah lagi dan mereka tidak akan sanggup berdiri setelah satu bulan mengandung."

Tao mengelus perutnya lagi, "Aku percaya bayiku tidak akan seperti itu. Aku yakin dia menyayangiku seperti aku menyayanginya."

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, "Ya, kau benar. Seharusnya dulu aku tidak bertindak gegabah dan mengambil rahim Jaejoong." gumam Yunho.

"Yunho? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Tao karena dia tidak mendengar gumaman Yunho dengan jelas.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil, "Ah, bukan apa-apa." Yunho melangkah mundur dari ranjang Tao, "Kau istirahat saja. Aku akan panggilkan Kris untuk menjagamu."

Yunho berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Seandainya dulu dia tidak terburu-buru dan mengambil rahim Jaejoong, pasti sekarang dia bisa memiliki anaknya sendiri dari Jaejoong. Dulu Yunho sangat yakin bahwa setiap manusia yang mengandung bayi _werewolf_ pasti mati, dan dia tidak pernah tega melihat Jaejoong harus menderita saat mengandung bayi mereka.

Jaejoong memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya keberatan dengan permintaan Yunho untuk mengambil rahim milik Jaejoong. Tapi tetap saja, Jaejoong pasti sangat ingin memiliki anak dari Yunho. Bukankah menjadi ibu adalah impian bagi setiap wanita? Tapi Yunho justru merusak impian itu dengan mengambil rahim Jaejoong sebelum mereka menikah.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pikirannya terasa begitu kalut saat ini. Yunho tidak berani berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Yunho yakin Jaejoong pasti menyesali keputusannya dulu yang membiarkan Yunho mengambil rahim miliknya. Yunho bisa melihat bahwa Jaejoong sangat senang dengan kehamilan Tao dan sudah berulang kali Yunho melihat Jaejoong memandang sendu ke arah perutnya dan mengelusnya pelan.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas keras. Kemudian dia membuka jendela beranda lantai tiga dan melompat ke bawah. Setelah kakinya menyentuh tanah, Yunho langsung berlari ke dalam hutan. Dia sangat butuh waktu sendiri saat ini.

Yunho berlari dengan sangat cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sehingga dia tidak menyadari tatapan sedih yang dilayangkan Jaejoong padanya.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap sendu punggung Yunho yang berlari memasuki hutan dan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Jaejoong tahu Yunho sedang memiliki beban pikiran yang banyak, Jaejoong bisa merasakan suasana hati Yunho yang kacau beberapa hari ini. Jaejoong sudah menjadi _mate_ Yunho sejak dulu sekali, jadi dia bisa merasakan apabila Yunho sedang memiliki masalah yang mengganggu hati dan pikirannya.

Hanya saja Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Yunho karena pria itu tidak pernah menceritakannya. Belakangan ini Jaejoong merasa Yunho menjauh darinya. Pria itu sangat jarang kembali tidur bersama Jaejoong di kamar mereka dan lebih memilih menghabiskan malamnya di ruang kerjanya. Yunho juga selalu berusaha menghindari Jaejoong apabila mereka ada di rumah. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Jaejoong jadi ikut memikirkan masalah apa kiranya yang dipikirkan oleh Yunho.

"Jae? Jaejoong?"

Suara seseorang yang memanggil Jaejoong membuatnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Jaejoong berbalik dan dia melihat Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan dua kantung plastik besar di tangannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan bergerak menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Ya? Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kantung yang dibawanya, "Aku sudah selesai berbelanja. Aku bermaksud untuk membantumu menyiapkan makan malam. Bukankah hari ini yang lainnya ikut menginap di sini?"

"Ah, kau benar. Kalau begitu, ayo kita siapkan makan malam untuk mereka." Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur dengan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan seluruh isi kantung belanja Kyungsoo dan mulai memilah-milah bahan makanan apa saja yang akan digunakan olehnya. Jaejoong melirik Kyungsoo yang terlihat santai dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hei, Kyungsoo." panggil Jaejoong

Kyungsoo yang tengah bersiap untuk memotong sayuran itu menoleh menatap Jaejoong, "Ya?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Ya, setidaknya aku sudah memaafkannya."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'setidaknya'?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan dan menghentikan kegiatannya memotong sayuran, "Pernah mendengar ungkapan '_apology accepted, trust denied_'? Itulah yang sedang aku rasakan pada Jongin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Aku memang sudah memaafkan Jongin dan mencoba kembali bersikap seperti biasanya padanya. Tapi tetap saja ada satu bagian hatiku yang menolak Jongin akibat kejadian waktu itu. Sekeras apapun aku dan Jongin berusaha, kurasa hubungan kami tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu."

"Kyungsoo, Jongin sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "Aku tahu. Aku sangat mengetahuinya, dan aku juga mencintainya. Hanya saja kurasa aku perlu membangun sebuah ruang untuk diriku sendiri disaat Jongin juga membangun sebuah tembok yang sangat tebal dan menghalangiku dari masa lalunya."

Jaejoong menatap Kyungsoo sendu, "Setiap orang punya masa lalu, Soo. Dan Jongin sudah hidup lebih lama darimu. Wajar saja jika dia memiliki sedikit masa lalu dengan beberapa orang."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, "Justru itulah yang aku benci. Jongin adalah orang pertama yang berhasil mendapatkan hatiku seutuhnya. Tapi aku bukanlah yang pertama untuk Jongin."

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita meneruskan kegiatan memasak kita sebelum hari beranjak semakin sore."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya setelah makan malam Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jongin. Pembicaraannya dengan Jaejoong sore tadi berhasil membuat luka lamanya kembali terbuka. Kyungsoo memang mencintai Jongin. Tapi trauma itu tidak bisa dihilangkan semudah itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan dan duduk di depan jendela besar yang berada di kamarnya. Sebenarnya itu kamar Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo memang selalu menggunakan kamar itu setiap kali dia menginap di rumah itu.

_**Cklek **_

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatikan Kyungsoo. Dia melihat Jongin yang berjalan memasuki kamar. Kyungsoo hanya melirik Jongin sekilas dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tidak merespon Jongin sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa, Kyung? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, "Aku hanya lelah."

"Kalau kau lelah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur." kata Jongin sambil berdiri.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku butuh waktu sendiri saat ini. Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri dulu?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa, Soo? Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa saja menceritakannya padaku."

'_Bagaimana aku bisa menceritakannya padamu jika masalahnya ada pada dirimu?_' batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri saat ini." Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur kemudian membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian dia memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit menyembul dari dalam selimut. "_Good night, Dear_."

Kyungsoo diam saja, dia tetap diam hingga akhirnya terdengar suara pintu yang menutup menandakan kalau Jongin telah keluar dari kamar itu. Tak lama setelah Jongin keluar, Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

_Seandainya saja aku bisa kembali melihatmu seperti dulu, Jongin. Semuanya pasti tidak akan menjadi serumit ini. _

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di balkon rumahnya dan terus menatap ke hutan. Yunho masih belum kembali dan Jaejoong mulai merasa khawatir. Yunho belum pernah meninggalkan rumah hingga selama ini sebelumnya kecuali untuk bekerja. Jaejoong menggigiti kukunya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di balkon.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mempedulikan angin malam yang berhembus mengenai tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan gaun tidur biasa dan dibalut mantel kamar tipis. Rambut lurus sewarna _almond_ milik Jaejoong berkibar pelan mengikuti gerakan angin.

Jaejoong menumpukan kedua tangannya di pagar balkon dan kembali menatap ke hutan. Namun tetap saja dia tidak berhasil melihat Yunho. Jaejoong mengerang kesal dan memutuskan untuk duduk dengan bersandar di pagar balkon.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Yunho muncul. Dia melompat ke arah balkon tempat Jaejoong berada. Setelah menarik tubuhnya melewati pagar balkon, Yunho berjongkok menghadap Jaejoong yang masih duduk di pagar balkon. "Kau tidak ke kamar?"

Jaejoong melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berada di kamar dengan tenang jika aku tidak tahu kau pergi kemana?"

Yunho menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Ayo, kau harus kembali ke kamar." Yunho berdiri dan berbalik, namun Jaejoong menarik lengannya hingga Yunho kembali berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Ada ada denganmu, Yun? Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap mata abu-abu milik Yunho.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak marah padamu, Boo."

"Kalau kau tidak marah padaku lalu kau kenapa? Kau sudah menghindariku selama beberapa hari ini dan aku benci itu, Yun."

Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong pelan. Yunho begitu mencintai wanita yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Ikatan _mate_ milik mereka sudah terikat sejak lama dan ikatan itu tidak memudar sama sekali. "Aku merasa aku tidak sanggup bertemu denganmu, Boo."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho menghela nafas berat, "Seandainya dulu aku tidak mengambil keputusan secara gegabah dengan mengambil rahimmu, kita pasti sudah punya anak sekarang, Boo."

Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho, "Apa itu alasanmu menghindariku selama ini? Kau merasa bersalah lantaran telah mengambil rahimku?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan. Jaejoong tersenyum dan memeluk Yunho erat, menenggelamkan kepala pria itu di ceruk lehernya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku, Boo?" lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Kau ini, apa yang membuatmu berpikiran kalau aku akan marah karena masalah lama itu?" Jaejoong merenggangkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Yunho, "Aku sama sekali tidak marah walaupun kau mengambil rahimku. Bukankah dulu aku juga setuju saat kau memintaku untuk merelakan rahimku?"

Yunho menatap kedua bola mata Jaejoong, "Sungguh?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Astaga, padahal usiamu sudah lebih dari dua abad tapi kau masih saja bersikap kekanakkan."

Yunho merengut dan memeluk Jaejoong, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaejoong. "Aku hanya kekanakkan saat aku sedang bersamamu, Boo."

Jaejoong tertawa dan mengelus rambut Yunho, "Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Yang penting jangan tiba-tiba menjauhiku seperti ini. Kau juga membuatku pusing dengan sikapmu."

Yunho mengangguk kecil di ceruk leher Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong memekik geli karena rambut Yunho menggesek leher dan telinganya. Yunho menghirup aroma Jaejoong dalam-dalam. Dia sangat merindukan Jaejoongnya saat ini. Tidak berada di sekitar Jaejoongnya selama beberapa hari membuat Yunho begitu merindukan Jaejoong.

"Boo.." lirih Yunho.

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Aku ingin itu.."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Itu apa?"

"Aku ingin itu~" Yunho mulai merengek pada Jaejoong.

"Apa, Yun? Bicaralah yang jelas."

Yunho berdecak pelan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah saat mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho, "Dasar mesum! Apa kau lupa kalau saat ini banyak orang di rumah kita, huh?"

"Ayolah Boo, aku sedang sangat ingin sekarang. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?" rengek Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan seperti biasanya. Aku tidak mau yang lainnya mendengar apa yang kita lakukan. Kau tahu kan mereka sedang bersama _mate_ mereka masing-masing saat ini. Aku khawatir mereka akan menyerang _mate_ mereka karena mendengar kita."

Yunho mengangguk semangat dan langsung menggendong Jaejoong ke arah kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu dan usia kandungan Tao semakin bertambah. Menurut perkiraan Yunho, Jaejoong akan melahirkan besok atau lusa. Semakin mendekati hari kelahiran bayinya, kondisi Tao semakin memburuk. Bahkan Tao sudah tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik sehingga harus dibantu oleh Kris dan yang lainnya.

Kris menatap Tao yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kondisi Tao benar-benar memprihatinkan saat ini, dengan kantung mata yang membayangi matanya, tubuh kurus kering, dan perut yang membuncit hingga menampakkan urat-urat berwarna kebiruan.

Kris mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup rambut Tao, "Berjuanglah sedikit lagi, Tao. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah, dia sudah merasa tubuhnya akan mencapai batas akhirnya. Tao sama sekali tidak keberatan apabila dia harus mati saat melahirkan bayinya nanti. Saat ini tidak ada yang lebih penting bagi Tao selain kelahiran bayinya.

_**Dugh **_

Tao meringis pelan saat dia merasakan bayinya kembali menendang perutnya. Namun rasa sakitnya tidak mereda dan justru semakin menjadi. Tao mulai menjerit kesakitan saat dia merasa perutnya seolah sedang dirobek dari dalam.

Kris berseru memanggil Yunho saat jeritan Tao terdengar semakin menyakitkan dan dia melihat darah yang mengalir dari celana Tao. Tao terus menerus menjerit kesakitan sambil mencengkram tangan Kris kuat-kuat. Jika Kris bukan _werewolf_, lengannya pasti sudah luka parah akibat kuku Tao yang menancap di lengannya.

Yunho segera membawa Tao ke ruangannya karena dia sangat yakin Tao akan melahirkan. Kris membantu Yunho menggendong Tao yang terus saja menjerit kesakitan bahkan hingga mengeluarkan airmata.

Yunho segera menyiapkan peralatan bedahnya untuk mengeluarkan bayi Tao. Sementara Kris berusaha sebisanya membantu Yunho.

_**Krak **_

Suara patahan tulang dan jeritan Tao membuat Yunho dan Kris menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Yunho langsung menyadari bahwa tulang pinggul Tao baru saja patah dengan melihat kondisi tubuh bagian bawah Tao.

Yunho pun segera memulai operasinya namun dia sadar dia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan keduanya jika melihat kondisi Tao saat ini. Obat bius yang diberikan oleh Yunho seolah tidak ampuh bagi Tao karena Tao terus saja menjerit kesakitan.

Yunho menatap Kris yang tengah berdiri di sisi ranjang Tao dan mencoba menenangkan Tao, "Kris, kau harus memilih salah satu. Tubuh manusia Tao tidak akan bisa bertahan."

"Selamatkan Ace! Kumohon, selamatkan dia!" jerit Tao.

Kris menatap Tao dan Yunho bergantian. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang harus dipilihnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. "A-aku.."

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

Ugh, oke. Jangan lempar aku dengan batu karena membuat akhir _chapter_ ini sangat-sangat-sangat menggantung seperti ini.

Maaf ya, tapi memang beginilah plot yang telah aku rencanakan. Jadi jangan lempar aku XD

.

.

Nah, kira-kira siapa yang akan diselamatkan lebih dulu oleh Kris? Silakan tunggu hasilnya di _chapter _selanjutnya~

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : **EvelynHyena**


	7. Chapter Keenam

**Newborn **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated** : M

**Summary** :

"This is our new beginning." –Kris | "There's nothing to be afraid of. I was born for this." -Tao | Sequel dari The Beauty and The Wolves.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Genderswitch for Kim Jaejoong and Kim Heechul. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

_**Inspired by Twilight : Breaking Dawn, like remake from it. If you don't like it, just simply leave it. No one has forced you to read this fic. **_

_**You've been warned. Don't you dare to bash this fic. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_Thank you so much for the reviews. You're the best_ :D

.

.

.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 **

_Apa aku sudah mati?_

Itu adalah hal pertama yang melintas di benak Tao saat dirinya menyadari bahwa dia sedang berjalan perlahan menyusuri sebuah jalan yang terlihat begitu gelap. Hanya ada dirinya di dalam kegelapan itu. Tao menunduk dan melihat bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah mengenakan sebuah baju dan celana berwarna putih, dan dia berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

Tao menunduk memandang jemari kakinya yang tengah menapak di lantai yang juga terlihat gelap. Hanya ada warna hitam di sekeliling Tao dan Tao benar-benar tidak tahu dia ada dimana saat ini.  
Tao berjalan sambil terus mengingat-ngingat apa kiranya yang membuatnya bisa sampai di tempat ini. Tao menghentikan langkahnya saat dia mengingat alasannya bisa terdampar di kegelapan seperti ini.  
Tao melahirkan, Tao ingat dirinya berhasil melahirkan bayinya karena dia bisa mendengar suara tangisan bayinya dan setelahnya semua menjadi gelap untuk Tao.

Tao menunduk, jika dia sudah mati apa Kris akan tetap menyayangi bayi mereka? Tao tahu Kris begitu mencintainya dan bayi mereka, tapi tetap saja Tao merasa sedikit khawatir karena kehilangan _mate_ berarti kehilangan separuh jiwa.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya saat dia merasa hawa di sekitarnya berubah menjadi semakin panas. Tao mulai bergerak mengipasi tubuhnya sambil menoleh kesana-kemari mencoba mencari sumber api.  
Tao mengerang kesal saat dia tidak menemukan sumber apinya tapi dia tetap merasa kepanasan. Rasanya seperti ada yang membakar setiap sel tubuhnya dari dalam. Tao jatuh dan menggeliat pelan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari rasa panas yang semakin menyerang. Tao mulai berteriak saat dia merasa rasa panas itu semakin meningkat. Rasanya seolah ada api yang menjalari setiap aliran darah di tubuhnya, membuat darahnya mendidih dan panas serta sakit.

Tao menjerit keras saat sentakan panas terakhir menyerang jantungnya dan membuatnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dan setelahnya Tao tidak merasakan apapun selain kegelapan yang semakin menariknya dan rasa panas yang terus menyelubunginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao tersentak dan membuka matanya. Dia tengah berbaring di ruang kerja milik Yunho. Tao menatap sekeliling dengan waspada, tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu selain dirinya.  
Tao bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memegang kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa kepalanya begitu ringan seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Tao bergerak untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tao menapakkan kakinya dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya, dia ingat dia mematahkan tulang pinggulnya saat proses operasi karena dia mendengar Yunho mengatakan itu. Tapi anehnya saat ini Tao merasa dia baik-baik saja, terlalu baik malahan. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan seolah-olah gravitasi menjadi rendah untuknya.

Tao melompat-lompat kecil dan saat dia mencoba melompat sedikit lebih tinggi..

_**Duagh**_

Tao membentur langit-langit ruangan dengan suksesnya. Tao mengaduh pelan dan jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang membentur langit-langit kamar.

Tao mendongak dan mengerutkan dahinya saat dia melihat langit-langit ruangan itu retak di tempat Tao menghantamnya.  
_'Apa kepalaku sekeras itu?_' batin Tao.

_**Cklek**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Tao dan dia melihat Kris, dan Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu.

Yunho menatap Tao yang duduk di lantai kemudian menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya, "Kau baru saja sadar setelah tiga bulan dan hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah menghancurkan langit-langit ruanganku?"

Tao melompat berdiri, "Tiga bulan?!" seru Tao, "Aku tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga bulan?!"

Kris berjalan mendekati Tao, "Uhm, oke. _Easy, Darl_. Kau baru saja sadar."

Tao menoleh ke arah Kris dan langsung menerjang Kris kemudian memeluknya erat. Kris terjatuh akibat dorongan Tao, dan dia meringis pelan. "Oke, Tao. Kau harus sedikit mengontrol tenagamu. Ini sakit. Aduh."

Tao melepaskan pelukannya sambil menatap Kris bingung, Kris baru saja mengaduh akibat pelukannya? Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya dulu Tao yang berhasil menghancurkan tangannya saat memukul Kris? Kris itu '_keras_' kan?

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Tao.

Kris mencoba bangkit berdiri sambil sesekali meringis pelan saat menggerakkan punggungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao sambil membantu Kris berdiri.

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya, "Ugh, _yeah_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kurasa kau hampir meremukkan tulang punggungku."

Tao menutup mulutnya, "Aku hampir meremukkan tulang punggungmu?! Bagaimana bisa?"

Yunho tertawa pelan, "Kau harus lihat penampilan barumu. Nanti kau akan mengerti."

Tao menurut saja saat Kris sedikit menariknya menuju sebuah cermin yang cukup besar di sudut ruang kerja Yunho.

Kris berdiri di belakang Tao sambil memegang pinggang Tao, "Nah, perhatikan dirimu baik-baik. Apa kau merasa ada yang berubah?"

Tao menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat tubuhnya yang kembali berisi, wajahnya yang terlihat segar dan bibirnya yang kembali berwarna _pink_ bukan putih pucat seperti sebelumnya, dan yang paling mengejutkan Tao adalah matanya yang menjadi berwarna abu-abu terang.

Tao menghampiri cermin dan menempelkan sebelah tangannya di sana sambil terus memperhatikan matanya, "Ini... aku?"

Kris tersenyum dan memeluk Tao dari belakang, "_Welcome back, Baby. You're part of us now, you are immortal_." lirih Kris kemudian mengecup leher Tao.

Tao tersenyum lebar kemudian dengan gerakan cepat dia memutar tubuhnya dan meraih leher Kris lalu menabrakkan bibir mereka.  
Tao mencium Kris sedalam yang dia bisa. Dia benar-benar melupakan segalanya dan hanya fokus pada bibir Kris. Kris sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian membalas ciuman Tao dengan semangat.  
Suara decakan, hisapan, dan juga desahan lirih terdengar dari arah Kris danTao yang masih sibuk melumat bibir satu sama lain.

Yunho memutar bola matanya dan berdehem pelan. Dan dehemannya berhasil membuat Kris dan Tao melepaskan ciuman mereka.  
"Tao, kurasa kau harus pergi berburu bersama Kris agar kau bisa bertemu dengan Ace." Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Itu kalau kau mau. Tapi kalau kau memilih untuk melanjutkan yang tadi bersama Kris juga tidak masalah."

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kris, "Ace selamat? Bayi kecilku selamat?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Dia ada di bawah bersama yang lainnya."

Tao tersenyum gembira dan melangkah ke arah pintu namun Yunho menahannya.

"Wooo, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho.

Tao menunjuk keluar pintu, "Menemui anakku."

Yunho menggeleng, "Sebaiknya kau pergi berburu dulu. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, baru kau pergi menemui Ace."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Yunho sedikit mendorong tubuh Tao ke arah Kris. "Di bawah juga ada teman-temanmu yang lainnya. Kau tidak ingin menyerang mereka kan? Dan lagi apa kau tidak merasakan rasa lapar itu?"

"Aku tidak–" kata-kata Tao terhenti saat dia mencium sebuah aroma manis yang sangat menggiurkan dan Tao juga mendengar suara degup jantung. Tao menjilat bibirnya dan menggeram rendah.  
Kris segera menarik Tao sebelum Tao melompat menerjang keluar dari ruangan dan mencari asal bau tersebut.

"Siapa yang berada diluar?" tanya Kris sambil tetap menahan Tao.

Yunho menutup pintu ruang kerjanya, "Kyungsoo. Tapi tadi aku sudah menyuruhnya kembali."  
Kris menarik –atau lebih tepatnya menyeret– Tao keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari memasuki hutan.

Kris berhenti berlari saat dirinya sudah sampai di tengah hutan. Kris memutar tubuh Tao agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Dengar, ini alasan kenapa kami menyuruhmu untuk berburu lebih dulu. Teman-temanmu belum berubah menjadi sepertimu dan akan sangat berbahaya membiarkanmu bertemu dengan mereka dalam kondisi kau kelaparan." kata Kris.

Tao mengusap wajahnya, "Apa tadi aku baru saja merasa lapar karena Kyungsoo?"

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Itu hal biasa. Selain itu kau juga harus mengontrol sedikit kekuatanmu. Kurasa satu dekade akan cukup untuk membiasakan diri terhadap semua itu."

Tao membelalakkan matanya, "Satu dekade?! Kau menyuruhku menunggu selama satu dekade untuk melihat anakku dan yang lainnya?!" jerit Tao.

Tepat ketika Tao menjerit, sekumpulan burung-burung terbang ketakutan menjauhi Tao. Kris sedikit meringis, saat melihat burung-burung itu pergi sambil berkicau dan berkaok dengan ribut.  
Tao mendongak, "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Kau baru saja menakuti separuh hewan di hutan ini." Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Aku akan mengajarimu berburu, dan aku mohon dengan sangat, sayangku. Tolong kontrol sedikit emosimu atau kau akan menghancurkan seisi hutan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao berjalan beriringan kembali ke rumah. Sekujur tubuh dan pakaian Tao penuh dengan darah dan Kris hanya bisa diam melihat Tao yang baru berubah menjadi _werewolf_ dan sangat ganas saat berburu.

Tao mengangkat lengannya, "Kurasa aku harus mandi dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Ace."

Kris melirik Tao, "Ya, kau sangat butuh itu."

Kris dan Tao berhenti di bawah balkon kamar mereka. Kris mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat ke balkon kamar mereka yang berada di lantai tiga. Kris menjulurkan kepalanya ke bawah, menatap Tao yang masih berdiri di bawah.  
"Ayo, Tao. Lompat saja, jangan pikirkan apapun."

Tao menggigit bibirnya dan melompat. Tao sedikit menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat dia berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di balkon kamar mereka.

Kris tersenyum kecil, "Ayo, kau harus mandi."

Kris menuntun Tao masuk ke kamar mandi dan membantu Tao melepas pakaiannya yang penuh dengan darah. Kris melemparkan pakaian itu ke sudut kamar mandi.

"Apa aku harus mencucinya?" kata Tao.

Kris menggeleng, "Aku akan membakarnya nanti."

Tao sudah _naked _sekarang, dia berjalan ke bawah _shower _dan mulai membilas tubuhnya. Aliran air berubah menjadi merah karena darah yang melekat di tubuh dan rambut Tao.

Kris menelan _saliva_nya gugup. Dia tidak pernah menyentuh Tao lagi sejak Tao hamil dan melihat Tao yang sedang mandi benar-benar membangkitkan sesuatu di bawah sana.

Kris berdehem pelan, "Hmm, aku akan menunggu di luar." Kris berbalik dan melangkah untuk keluar dari kamar mandi namun langkahnya terhenti saat Tao menahan lengannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut mandi? Tubuhmu juga kotor karena darah kan?"

"_Well_, kalau aku ikut mandi, kita pasti akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sini. Bukankah kau ingin segera melihat Ace?"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gaya sensual, "Kurasa, itu bisa menunggu." Tao menjalarkan tangannya dan meremas kejantanan Kris dengan keras, menghasilkan sebuah geraman lirih dari Kris. "Tapi yang ini tidak bisa menunggu kan?"

Kris menatap Tao dengan penuh nafsu, "Kau baru saja membangunkan serigala nyonya Wu."

Tao mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kalau begitu aku akan menidurkannya kembali." Tao memajukan tubuhnya, "Dengan seluruh tubuhku." bisik Tao di telinga Kris kemudian dia menggigit kecil telinga Kris.

Kris menyeringai kemudian mendorong tubuh Tao ke tembok kamar mandi dan menghasilkan suara benturan keras dan juga sedikit retakan di dinding kamar mandi itu.

Kris mencium Tao dengan begitu bernafsu hingga berulang kali dia menggigit bibir Tao. Tao tersenyum kecil di tengah ciumannya dengan Kris. Baru kali ini Kris menciumnya seperti ini. Dulu sewaktu Tao masih menjadi manusia, Kris menciumnya dengan begitu hati-hati dan lembut, tidak bernafsu seperti saat ini.  
Tao menjalarkan jemarinya ke arah kemeja milik Kris dan merobeknya kasar. Hal yang sama juga dia lakukan pada celana Kris. Tao melempar sobekan celana dan kemeja Kris ke lantai lalu meraih penis Kris dan meremasnya lalu mengocoknya.

Kris melenguh pelan, lalu dia melepaskan ciumannya dan mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher Tao, membuat banyak _kissmark_ untuk Tao.

Tao mendesah keras saat Kris menghisap lehernya. Dia meremas rambut pirang milik Kris. Tao melingkarkan sebelah kakinya ke pinggang Kris dan menggesekkan penis mereka berdua.  
Kris mengangkat kaki Tao dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya, kemudian kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menyibak belahan pantat Tao.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Kris menempelkan penisnya di depan rektum Tao dan langsung menyentakkannya ke dalam.

Tao sedikit meringis menahan rasa penuh di rektumnya. Rasanya tidak sesakit dulu saat mereka melakukannya.

Kris tidak memberikan waktu lama bagi Tao untuk membiasakan diri karena Kris langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Tao hanya bisa mendesah sambil berpegangan pada bahu Kris. Sesekali Tao menarik wajah Kris dan menciumnya.

_Well_, mungkin Kris dan Tao memang butuh waktu untuk mereka sendiri sebelum bertemu dengan Ace.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga jam kemudian Kris dan Tao turun ke lantai dua untuk menemui Ace. _Well_, Kris benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya soal menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kamar mandi.

Ketika mereka memasuki ruang tengah mata Tao langsung tertuju pada sosok bayi laki-laki yang sedang digendong oleh Jaejoong.

Tao tersenyum dan menghampiri bayi itu, bayi itu menoleh ke arah Tao dan tertawa bahagia, menampilkan deretan gigi kecil yang berada di mulutnya.

Tao menggendong Ace dan sesekali mencium pipinya. Bayi mereka benar-benar perpaduan antara Kris dan Tao. Bayi itu memiliki rambut hitam sama seperti Tao, mata berwarna emas yang tajam seperti Kris, wajah yang merupakan duplikat Kris namun dengan balutan kulit putih seperti Tao.

Tao tersenyum gembira lalu dia menatap teman-temannya yang lain, "Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Aku pasti sudah ketinggalan banyak hal."

Lay tertawa pelan, "Kau tidak ketinggalan apapun, Tao." Lay melirik ke arah Suho, "Tapi aku dan Joonmyeon punya kabar gembira."

"Oya? Apa itu?"

Suho merangkul bahu Lay, "Aku dan Yixing akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini."

Tao membelalakkan matanya, "Benarkah? Wah, selamat."

"Kami memang ingin acaranya dilakukan setelah kau sadar. Karena itu kami menunggu sampai kau sadar kembali." jelas Lay.

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Kalau begitu selamat ya. Aku ikut senang."

Yunho menunjuk Chen, "Chen dan Xiumin, lalu Luhan dan Sehun juga sudah bertunangan. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat mereka akan menyusul Suho dan Lay."

Chen tertawa, "Yah, begitulah."

Tao tersenyum lebar, "Aku senang kalian baik-baik saja. Kuharap kalian juga bisa segera menyusul aku untuk menikah."

Kyungsoo menatap Tao lalu tersenyum sedih, dia masih belum bisa memastikan kapan dia sanggup menikah dengan Jongin. Jongin sudah berulang kali melamarnya, namun Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya dengan alasan belum siap dan lebih memilih mereka menjalani harinya seperti ini.

Sedangkan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga belum menunjukkan hasil yang signifikan. Chanyeol masih berusaha meyakinkan keluarga Baekhyun untuk merestui hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Kemarin Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya untuk menemui ibu Baekhyun, namun bahkan sebelum Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah, ibu Baekhyun langsung menyiram Chanyeol dan mengusirnya.

Untungnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak marah. Dia selalu bilang bahwa dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mendapatkan restu dari ibu Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang punya banyak waktu untuk itu, Chanyeol kan _immortal_. Tapi Baekhyun jelas tidak mau menunggu selama itu. Waktu terus berjalan dan begitu pula dengan usia Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mau dirinya terlihat lebih tua dari Chanyeol dan dia tidak mau nanti wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti pria paruh baya sedangkan Chanyeol tetap berwajah seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat kenyataan itu. Dia ingin Chanyeol merubahnya menjadi seperti Chanyeol secepatnya sebelum wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi seperti pria paruh baya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya yang tidak akan menyentuh ataupun merubah Baekhyun sampai dia mendapatkan restu dari ibu Baekhyun.

"_Baby_ Baek? Kau kenapa? Kenapa cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Aku iri pada Tao. Dia sudah tidak perlu memperhatikan usianya lagi sekarang. Dia akan tetap seperti itu sampai kapanpun kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, Tao kan sudah berubah menjadi sama sepertiku. Lalu kenapa kau iri, Baek?"

Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol, "Aku juga ingin seperti Tao, Yoda bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengelus pinggangnya yang baru saja dicubit oleh Baekhyun, cubitan Baekhyun memang tidak sakit. Tapi Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah memanggilnya '_Yoda_', itu artinya Baekhyun sedang marah padanya.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

"Rubah aku jadi _werewolf_."

Chanyeol menggeleng tegas, "Tidak sekarang, Baekhyun sayangku."

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah cemberutnya, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, "Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ala _werewolf _sore ini."

"Aku tetap tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Aku akan membelikanmu _ice cream strawberry_."

"Tidak."

"Aku akan membelikanmu segudang _eyeliner_."

"Tidak."

"Aku akan memakan masakan buatanmu."

"Tidak."

"Aku akan pergi ke rumahmu dan kembali mencoba berbicara pada ibumu."

"Tidak."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, dia tidak punya cara lain. "Aku akan menuruti segala permintaanmu sampai batas waktu yang kau tentukan. Tapi aku tidak akan menuruti permintaanmu untuk mengubahmu menjadi _werewolf_."

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya, "Kau curang."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tetap pada ucapanku. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Kalau begitu aku mau kau datang ke rumahku setiap hari dan mencoba berbicara pada ibuku."

Chanyeol mengangguk santai, "Tentu."

"Aku ingin kau membelikanku _ice cream strawberry_ setiap hari."

"Tentu."

"Aku ingin kau membelikanku satu perusahaan _eyeliner_."

"Tentu."

"Aku ingin kau mengajakku jalan-jalan ala _werewolf_ setiap hari."

"Tentu."

"Aku ingin kau memakai gaun di hari pernikahan Suho dan Lay."

"Ten–. Tunggu, kau bilang apa?"

Baekhyun menyeringai senang, "Aku ingin kau memakai gaun di hari pernikahan Suho dan Lay, Chanyeolku tersayang~"

Chanyeol bergidik, membayangkan dirinya memakai gaun saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi jika dia benar-benar memakainya? Lain cerita jika Baekhyun yang memakainya. Dia pasti terlihat sangat cantik.

"Aku tidak mau." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau sendiri yang bilang kau akan menuruti semua permintaanku selain merubahku menjadi _werewolf_."

Skak mat! Mati kau Park Chanyeol!

Chanyeol menelan _saliva_nya, "Ti-tidak bisakah kau meminta hal yang lain?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan dia melihat Ace yang sedang bersama Kris dan Tao, "Aku mau bermain bersama Ace dulu. Siapkan gaun yang bagus ya Chanyeolie~"

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan pergi dengan tatapan nanar. Astaga, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berada di balkon kamarnya dan Jongin di lantai tiga. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, melihat kemesraan antara Kris dan Tao sedikit banyak membuatnya iri. Apalagi saat ini Tao sudah berubah menjadi _werewolf_, dan bisa dipastikan kalau Tao akan berada di sisi Kris selamanya dan begitu pula dengan Kris.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kemudian dia mengambil kunci mobilnya dari dalam saku celananya. Mungkin sedikit udara segar diluar sana mampu mengembalikan _mood_ Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melempar-lempar kunci mobilnya kemudian menangkapnya kembali. Namun lemparan Kyungsoo meleset dan kunci mobilnya terlepas dari tangannya.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan tubuhnya secara refleks untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. Kyungsoo lupa bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah berada di balkon kamar dan seluruh pagar balkon di rumah milik para Exorian tidak lebih dari selutut untuk memudahkan mereka melompat keluar dan melompat naik.

Kyungsoo tersandung pagar balkon dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Kyungsoo mencoba meraih pagar balkon untuk berpegangan, namun gaya gravitasi menarik Kyungsoo lebih cepat.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat dia terjatuh dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum dia terjatuh adalah sosok Jongin yang menatapnya dengan panik di ambang pintu kamar.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Nah, di _chapter_ ini baru Tao yang sudah berubah menjadi _werewolf_. Untuk yang lainnya? Hmm, lihat nanti yaa :D

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : **EvelynHyena**


End file.
